Love is War
by TyyTyy
Summary: Loyalty. It's what made a family. Sakura's family was large, capable and most certainly loyal, for they had to be. The only escape from the family is death and new members don't come lightly. The clan's in need, things aren't going well, so when a certain Uchiha comes highly recommended, she gives him a shot. He was good. Good enough to interest her in ways she wasn't used to. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter One

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **A/N: This is an AU and characters are a bit OOC!**

* * *

 **WARNING: Violence, language and sexual suggestiveness!**

 **RATED M FOR GOOD REASON.**

 **.**

.

.

It may have been true that I had a bit of an attitude, and I wouldn't deny my reputation. People knew just how strong I was, in more ways than one and I was feared more than anything, but I was also respected. I was hot headed and easy to piss off but usually when it came to my own men, I could contain my anger.

Today wasn't a usual day.

I was in my study, the place I did all my thinking and most of my work. It was also the place I met with my closest men. Today was supposed to be uneventful. We'd just taken out a huge target, one who was our main competition in the underground world and in doing so, we'd earned a few days of peace at least. Nothing could go right anymore though it seemed.

The business had been falling to hell, I'd lost too many members and worse than that, we'd lost valuable arms and goods. Things we needed to keep our income rolling. It was all enough to have me brooding, but when Sai, my best recruit, showed up bloodied and unrecognizable, I knew I was going to end up losing it.

"What the fuck happened?" I hissed, glaring at him as he collapsed on the floor of my study. He groaned loudly and Naruto, my right hand, knelt down next to him on the floor, before turning his blue eyes to me.

"It was the damned Akatsuki." Naruto spat, his fists clenching at his sides as he looked back down to Sai.

Our only medic had just been murdered a week before and there was little help for him here. Going to the hospital was out of the question, something strictly forbidden to all gang members following any gang-related injuries.

"The fucking Akatsuki?" I roared as I bolted around my desk and knelt down on the other side of Sai.

He'd been shot, in the side. I cursed aloud as I examined the wound. The bullet was clearly visible and didn't appear like it would be hard to remove. It wouldn't be the first time I'd removed a bullet, or even stitched up a wound, hell I'd even done it on myself.

"Let's get him in the infirmary."

Naruto and I carried Sai's limp body down to the infirmary, a room that was sometimes full of men. It wasn't unusual. Drops went bad. There were always enemies, and war broke out more often than it should have. I'd have to find another medic, someone who truly knew what they were doing, but when it came to our business, it wasn't easy to recruit anyone.

I wasn't an easy woman to win over. Trust was something earned, and it wasn't earned easily. In fact, there was less than a handful of people I truly trusted. Naruto and Sai were two of them. I'd lost a lot of men, most of the time without even batting an eye, but I didn't want to have to suffer the loss of either of them. They were the best men I could have ever had, they were loyal and they knew what the hell they were doing… most of the time.

When I finally removed the bullet from Sai's unconscious body, I cleaned the wound and stitched it up effortlessly. Even Naruto seemed impressed by how quickly I finished the job and I was confident that Sai would be just fine in a few days at most. He was banged up, more than likely from falling off his bike after the shot but I felt he'd look much better after getting cleaned up. He may need a little booze, or a couple pain killers, but he'd pull through.

He couldn't die on me yet.

When Naruto and I left the room, we ran into Ino. She was a pretty blonde with a cute body and she belonged to Sai. She'd tried to befriend me over the years, but I didn't have friends. I had my men, my gang. It was my life. I didn't like to smile and chat. It wasn't me.

Women weren't so carelessly joined with the men in my group, and once they were in, the only escape was death. I admired the girl for dedicating her life to Sai, but I felt she was a fool for loving anyone at all. Sai didn't love her. He respected her, as he should and he was faithful to her most of the time, but love wasn't something we believed in.

It was idiotic if I was being honest.

I believed in respect. Loyalty. But I didn't believe in love. It was never a feeling I had, not even for my best men. Not even my right hand, Naruto. I sighed as I looked her over, taking in the way her lip trembled and her eyes watered. Of course she would know by now that Sai was hurt and she wanted to see him. I wouldn't forbid her since I preferred someone to keep an eye on him anyway and she'd certainly clean him up and care for him.

"You can go in." I told her and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Sakura." She told me before hurrying into the infirmary.

"We need to discuss this." I said to Naruto as I went on my way back to my study. I didn't have to look to know he was hot on my heels.

"Agreed, should I gather the guys, or-"

"No." I gave him a dark glare as we continued down the halls. "Just me and you."

I wanted to know exactly what had happened. It didn't make any sense. Surely we could be targeted at any time and the Akatsuki have wanted us dead and gone for years, but Naruto and Sai were out alone, making a simple sell to a trusted client. It didn't make sense for them to be attacked. There was no way the Akatsuki could have known where they'd be.

I opened the door to my study, walked in and stepped aside for Naruto to walk in. Then I slammed the door shut. The more I thought about it, the more pissed I became and as I finally sat back at my desk, I almost didn't want to discuss the incident at all.

"Start from the top." I told him, gesturing for him to sit before I went about rummaging through my drawers. I needed my bottle. A drink would calm me.

Naruto sighed and waiting to take the drink I fixed him before he spoke. He drained half the glass before his eyes met mine from across my desk. "I don't think it was a premeditated attack. It was when we were on our way back from the drop. We just happened to cross them, and you know we can't cross them without confrontation."

I nodded, knowing that well enough. "How many of them?" I asked as I poured my second drink.

"Four. Only one got away unharmed and two are dead, but Sai still got hit."

"At least it wasn't for nothing. Even taking one of those bastards out is a major accomplishment. Fuckers think they're untouchable."

They really knew how to get under my skin.

"Yeah they might think, but I bet your ass they know after today." Naruto was just as angry as me, and this amused me. It wasn't often that he really got pissed about something, and when he did, he really was a handful. "Listen, Sakura…" He looked at me, all seriousness returned. "I really think we need to recruit new members. I know it's not something you want, I know. But it's something we need. It would help us a lot."

"It could also destroy us." I countered, my tone thick with annoyance. I finished my drink before giving him a sharp look. "Too many fucking snakes."

Naruto frowned and I looked away from him. Even he knew how touchy this subject was to me and it pissed me off to new lengths that he'd even mentioned it. The last thing we needed were newbies, even if they were loyal. The whole place could go to hell, in a hurry.

"If it's the numbers you're worried about, let's not overdo it. We don't have to bring in a dozen men. You know as well as I do how one man can be an army all his own."

This had my brow raising. "Are you trying to tell me you have someone in mind?"

"Maybe." He set his glass on my desk, silently asking for a refill. "If you're willing to listen."

I sighed as I finished pouring him another drink and kicked back in my desk with another of my own. I rested my feet on my desk as I leaned back in my chair. My black boots were pretty worn, but they were my favorites. I wore my jeans, like I always did, a plain white shirt and my leather vest was always on my back unless I was sleeping. It was one way everyone knew exactly who I was.

I didn't like the idea of new members but we could use the extra hands, especially if Sai would be out for a while. One man wouldn't be too bad. He'd be easy enough to deal with, should he be traitorous.

"I'm listening…" I wanted to hear what Naruto had to say. I respected his opinion, being my right hand and all, and if there was a man he recommended for the job, I more than likely wouldn't turn him down. I could at least check the guy out.

"I've known him for a while but he's a rebel. Never been affiliated with anyone but himself, but he's known to take jobs, runs guns too. He'd be a perfect addition to the group."

"You've known him for a while… But what makes you so certain he'd be trustworthy enough to join us?"

"He saved my life once and we became friends after that. I've seen him work and I've given him jobs myself. I'd trust him. Even with you."

"Pft." I snorted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto shrugged, looked away with a smug look on his face that he tried to hide behind his glass. "You know, I don't think he'll try to fuck you or anything… like every other bastard."

This I laughed at. Naruto knew as well as anyone that I had only one interest in men and that was putting them to work, not taking them to bed. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but sex was the furthest thing from my mind, in fact it was something I'd never done. I'd come close, a few times but then it just didn't work out and once, I ended up killing the guy. It was best if I just kept to myself for good.

"You know I'm not letting anyone fuck me." Period.

Naruto laughed then. "I know, but wouldn't it be nice to have someone around who wasn't trying? Other than those of us who already know…"

"I suppose. But how do you know he won't try? Is he gay?" I was genuinely curious.

Naruto choked on the drink he'd been taking and then laughed hysterically. "God no, but he's told me more than once that women were the last of his worries. Actually, I don't think he fucks either. Ever."

I glared at Naruto when he didn't stop laughing. Sometimes he could be so annoying. "Well I don't care if he fucks or not, he won't be fucking me or my business. If you're confident in his abilities and believe he's truly trustworthy, bring him in to talk to me."

"You got it." Naruto got up then, leaving his empty glass on my desk. He seemed rather excited all of a sudden.

"You're leaving?" I called after him as he made it to the door. He looked back at me, smiling proudly.

"Damn right, I'm going to get the bastard."

"Now?"

"Now." Naruto nodded. "I'll be back, maybe a couple hours at most."

I groaned and ran my free hand through my hair in frustration, but before I could argue Naruto was gone. It's late and even though I was trying to be agreeable, I sure as hell didn't mean I wanted to interview the guy tonight. I killed my drink as I realized I wouldn't be going home once again. But really, this place was my home.

The club was made out in four parts, the underground was where I spent the majority of my time. It was where the best rooms were, my study and the meeting room which was used for when I had to speak to the group all at once. The floor level held the bar, where most of the guys stayed when they weren't doing business. There was also the garage, a place I was rather fond of. I enjoyed working on the bikes in my spare time, but these days that wasn't something I had much of.

The other place was the dining hall, where there was a full kitchen and a table that would hold us all. We ate there most nights together, and the women who've earned their ways into the group, like Ino, were the ones who did the cooking for everyone. They always stayed at the club and this was where their men were when they weren't on the road.

My home was nearby, the place I'd grown up in and owned myself for my entire adult life, but it was a place I hadn't seen in months now. I used to enjoy escaping for a bit, being in my own home all alone and forgetting about all the weight on my shoulders but then the load got heavier, and I became even more invested in the business… and in the lifestyle.

A part of me believed I may never walk into that house again.

I took the time while Naruto was gone, to shower. Sai's blood had stained my clothes, even my vest but I took the time to clean it before my shower. It wasn't the first time. I felt much better after I was clean and had a slight buzz from the alcohol. I dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. I slipped my boots on and then my vest last. My boots came up to my calves and I zipped them both up one at a time before I left my room. I'd return to my study and wait on them there.

"Yo, Sakura." I turned back to look at one of my men who'd called to me. It was Gaara. Neji and Lee were with him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We heard about Sai, we were on our way to check in on him. You missed meal time."

I frowned, only realizing then that I hadn't even thought about dinner. "Oh well." I shrugged. It wasn't like it was the first time.

"You should eat." Neji said.

"You've been missing meals a lot lately." Lee added.

"I'm not hungry, if I was, I'd eat, okay? Damn!" I stormed off, hurrying to my study and away from them. I couldn't stand it when they nagged me.

Maybe I hadn't been eating like I should and I had even lost a few pounds. Right now, it just couldn't be helped. I had too much else to worry about. If food was forgotten, it was forgotten. I could always eat tomorrow. Besides, drinking was so much better.

I'd only had a chance to have two more drinks before Naruto returned. He had a way of knocking on my door that was always the same, and I always knew it was him. I called for him to come in as I sipped on my drink and then watched as the door opened. I was curious to meet this man, this potential recruit. He had to be pretty interesting if he wasn't worried about fucking women. Even most of my men still had to partake in such activities.

"It's me." Naruto explained as he stepped through the door, as if I didn't already know.

I wasn't looking at him though, my eyes went past him and to the man who was walking in behind him. His eyes were on mine before he was even in the room, and I was surprised at how appealing I found those obsidian orbs to be. He was one hell of a looker; his raven hair was long and messy and his face was like something out of a painting. I'd never seen a man who took my breath away, until now.

I didn't make it past his face for a couple minutes and from the quick once-over I gave his body, I would assume the rest of him was just as perfect as his face. I couldn't imagine a man as sexy as him not fucking. Hell, women had to be throwing themselves at him. Even I felt an attraction, and that was something that had never happened to me.

And I knew many good looking men.

"Sakura, this is the guy I was telling you about. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is our leader, Sakura."

Though he had an admirably stoic face, I didn't miss the look of surprise that crossed his features, and then the look of recognition. It wasn't often you found a woman in the ranks, much less a leader. But around here, I was known.

"Sit down." Naruto urged Sasuke, just before I suggested it myself. I didn't like people standing in my study. "You want me to stay?" He asked me then and I shook my head no. I liked to have my interviews in private.

"No leave us. You should go and clear out the infirmary. Except Ino."

Naruto nodded as he walked to the door. "Just call if you need me."

I heard Naruto close the door behind him, but my eyes were on the man before me. It annoyed me to no end to find that I was so attracted to him, because it was something that had never happened to me before and I found that his looks alone were distracting.

"Before we begin, tell me why you would agree to join." I had to know.

Once he was in, there was no backing out. It was hard to believe a loner would join us so easily, and with no ill intentions. He would by tying his life to us and that wasn't something to take lightly.

"You need the help, I need the work." He shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You understand that once you wear our vest, you will be one of us. Until you die."

"Yes." He seemed unbothered. "I'm well aware."

"It's more than just work."

"I know that."

I glared at him as I thought over our conversation so far. I had to have another drink before continuing. "I assume Naruto has spoken to you about the business, along with all our rules and regulations."

"He has." The man nodded. I took another drink.

"How's your record?"

"Clean, as far as the system goes."

Which meant he was smart, and sexy. It had to be a deadly combination.

"Look, Naruto drilled me good. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I wouldn't be wasting my time or yours if this wasn't something I wanted to do. The offer was more than welcome. Especially when he told me about the Akatsuki. I have a few bones to pick with them myself, so I'd like to help take them out. Making a little money on other jobs will only be a bonus. I won't betray you, just like I would never betray Naruto. He's one bastard I wouldn't kill, so I can't have him trying to kill me."

He seemed believable enough. He'd have to be a fool to join us without intending to become a part of the family. He wouldn't live long, but with us, he would have power and money and loyalty. He'd no longer be a loner. He'd be a part of our family for the rest of his life. It all seemed too easy to me.

"Naruto told me how you are about new members and I can respect that, in fact I agree with you completely. It's not easy to trust anyone and I don't expect to earn your trust immediately. But, I will earn it."

He was mighty confident. "Well we will see about that." I would find out for myself just how trustworthy he was. As I thought over it all, I picked my feet up to rest on my desk.

"I'm down for anything." He grumbled, his eyes trailing over my body, mainly my jean-clad legs. I absolutely despised the way my skin crawled when he looked me over like that. "Almost anything." He added after a moment, smirking at me when he noticed the way I was glaring at him.

"Tomorrow there's a drop going down not far from the shipping docks, at noon. I had a few guys making the run because it's a big client and obviously, I don't trust them. Anything could happen, including running into the Akatsuki. Me and you will make the drop instead. So I can see how you work. Then I'll make my decision."

"Alright." He nodded and didn't seem as if he was going to question me at all. He was strange and not like any of my other men. They all had their own reasons for wanting to join us and they'd all come to me.

I'd never had to bring someone in, but when it came down to it, I just wouldn't have expected anyone to join to willingly. He was clean on record and seemed like a smart enough guy. His looks would surely prove to help with any lady targets, even though there usually weren't many of them. But something about him just seemed… too good to be true.

For our sake as well as his, I hoped he wasn't.

I poured myself another drink, and poured one for my guest as well. When I sat the glass at the end of the desk closest to him, he took it immediately. I watched him as he drank the liquor, just as easily as I did. He watched me too and for a while, we said nothing else.

"You know I was surprised to find you were a woman. I've heard about you. I've even seen the price on your head, but I hadn't expected you to be running this place." This Uchiha seemed amused and I chuckled as I went about refilling my glass once more.

"I like surprising people." I admitted, a sinister smirk on my lips. He watched me warily.

"I'm sure you do." He grinned back at me, and the sudden change in his features was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

What the fuck.

I bit my lip in a feeble attempt to stop my body from reacting to every little thing he did. Just as we both took another drink, a knock sounded on the door. I rolled my eyes and slammed my glass down on the counter. I really hated being interrupted.

"Come in," I called, my annoyance had to be noticeable as I glared at the door, and then at Neji and Gaara who came inside before closing the door behind them. "What?" I hissed.

"Fucking Uzumaki, he kicked us out." Neji spat, he had an attitude that could rival my own. Gaara looked just as pissed as he did, and they only gave the Uchiha a brief glance before returning their attention to me.

"Who the fuck is he?" Gaara asked pointedly, he and Neji both now towering over me behind my desk.

"At this moment, it's none of your business." I muttered, annoyed. "And you both know I don't like being interrupted." They both had been with me for years, they knew me well, but they still tried my patience time and time again.

"We're taking you out, for food." Neji announced, his eyes cold as they went to the newcomer in the room.

"Yeah, so get your shit and let's go." Gaara added.

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed my favorite personal handgun and shot the ceiling. It wasn't the first time. "If I don't want to eat, I'm not gonna fucking eat."

It didn't surprise me when Neji and Gaara didn't flinch. They'd been dealing with me for years, but I did raise a brow when the Uchiha seemed unmoved as well.

"Either we're going or we're going to bring you something. One way or another, you will eat."

I glared at Neji, and Gaara too. Damn them for not being intimidated by me anymore. They were too comfortable. They were family. They were loyal. They knew I wouldn't kill them, but sometimes I really wanted to. Like now. They wouldn't give up, so I relented. Mostly because I was getting pretty hungry and I'd had a rather large amount of alcohol throughout the night.

"Shit." I cursed as I threw my feet down from my desk to the floor and took a stand, coming up much shorter than the two men next to me. I holstered my gun and put it back on my side before looking to the Uchiha. "You can come along." I wasn't done with him just yet.

The man got to his feet and it didn't seem like he was going to argue about it. I admired his faded blue jeans, his black T-shirt and the leather vest he wore that looked so good on him. I'd like to see him out in public. I wanted to see how he would act, and react to people, especially women.

I just couldn't believe Naruto. There was no way this bastard wasn't fucking.

"Get Naruto." I ordered Gaara. I'd need him to keep the bastards off my back. He left without another word, but Neji stayed behind and I wasn't sure why but I had the feeling he was trying to keep an eye on me, and the Uchiha since he kept giving him dark looks on our way out of my study.

"Yo, how'd it go?" Naruto must have been coming down the hall because he was already there with Gaara by the time we walked out. He smiled at me and then the man in question.

"I'm gonna see him in action before I make my decision." I told him flatly as I led the way through the club and into the garage where our bikes were.

I got on mine and looked over next to Naruto, and the Uchiha right beside him. He had a nice bike, but I would have expected nothing less. I zipped up my vest like I always did before a ride and then started my bike. There was nothing more refreshing than a night ride. I wasn't even thinking about the fact that we were going for food anymore.

I looked away from the bastard in annoyance when he looked back at me, a sly smirk on his lips. Fuck him. I took out of the garage, riding away into the wind and knowing everyone would be right behind me. I hadn't been acknowledging them but everyone who was home were joining us as well. I blocked everything out but the road. This was the only time I was truly at peace.

My moment of peace didn't last long, with the new guy riding up next to me. That devilish grin on his face was enough to have my skin crawling all over again and all I could think about was things not ending well with him around. He was distracting and already annoying as hell. All I could do was try and ignore him, but that would be impossible. Until I trusted him, he'd be at my side… and I just didn't have a good feeling about that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Love is War!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Two

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

.

When we made it to the only diner in town open for late hours, I parked my bike and got off, watching as all my men parked around me. Half the parking lot was full with our bikes, and it was a sight I'd seen many times before. Only this time, there was a new face, one that was hard to avoid, especially with him constantly watching me.

I ignored him as best I could as I made my way into the restaurant. The sooner I had a bite or two to eat, the sooner I could get back to the club and get these bastards off my back. I was eager to do so.

The usual waitress was working. Her name was Hinata. She was well known amongst the group, mostly for serving us at this very place for so many years, but also for her attraction to Naruto. She was a sweet girl, and she would be good for him but he was adamant about not wanting to bring her into the life we lived. She was too caring, too fragile. We all knew she wouldn't last long. She may not have been one of us, but the guys still respected her and if it came down to it, I knew they'd protect her if the need ever arose, because even I would.

She was bashful, but used to us and she knew exactly what we'd order without having to ask, all except for the newbie. He was sitting across from me at our usual table, which was secluded in its own private area in the diner. He only ordered a drink, no food but I figured not everyone was skipping meals like me.

"So Sasuke, you're as good as in don't you think?" Naruto elbowed him from his side, he wasn't trying to let everyone hear their conversation but I was able to pick it up.

Those obsidian eyes were still on me, watching me as I watched him. I cursed myself for being unable to look away. His gaze was smoldering, and I liked it. Though my liking it did piss me off. He only shrugged indifferently in answer.

"You've ran drops before, so you'll do fine… And as long as you do fine, Sakura won't kill you." Naruto laughed, but neither Sasuke nor I reacted to the joke.

I broke my gaze away to smile at Hinata as she delivered my usual mixed drink and some appetizers. "Thank you," I told her before she walked away to keep serving drinks. We paid her well and so she always took her job of serving us seriously. A part of me wouldn't mind having her in the kitchen with Ino and the girls. But, I had to respect Naruto on his decision to keep his distance from her.

"Yo," Neji took a seat beside me and then Gaara sat on my other side. I didn't bother acknowledging them because I'd only get pissed off.

"Still fucking drinking and not eating…" Gaara rolled his eyes and shoved a basket of sweet biscuits in front of me. I turned to glare at him them.

"Bitch if I eat the bread I won't be able to eat my dinner!" I couldn't contain my anger. I was tired of being hounded about my eating habits, and I really loathed them bringing up my drinking habits.

"Fuck, you don't have to yell." He held his ear that was closets to me and groaned.

Neji laughed.

My teeth clenched together as I glared down at my drink before finishing it off. One of these days they were really going to push me and I'd end up fucking them all up. Just as my food was served to me, I caught the Uchiha staring at me still. I met his gaze head-on, easily finding myself mesmerized by every little thing about him.

I forced myself to turn my attention to my food. The sooner I ate, the sooner I could get the hell out of here. I could go back to the club and escape from those dark eyes, if only for the night. The more I felt drawn to him, the more I thought his addition to the group would be a disaster. I didn't need distractions, I didn't feel attractions and I damn sure wasn't going to take someone like him to bed. My men would never forgive me. They knew well enough that I didn't want a man, and if I did I would have been with one of them long ago.

Even if I was attracted to the guy, I couldn't follow that attraction up. I hoped Naruto was right and he would never try anything with me. Hopefully if he didn't, I'd be able to keep myself in check like I always did. I stabbed at my food, taking out my anger on it more than I ate it but I did force myself so eat, even if it wasn't much. When I could eat no more I pushed my plate away and finished my next drink.

"You barely touched your plate." Neji scoffed, glaring at Naruto who was pulling my partially eaten plate over to himself. Naruto understood that I wouldn't eat if I didn't want to and he finished off my food most of the time.

I got up from my seat because I didn't feel like hanging around. It was late, even for me and tomorrow would prove to be a long day. Most of the guys were still eating but Neji and Gaara got up to leave with me, and so did the Uchiha. I only glanced at him briefly on my way around the table. I went to Hinata where she was fixing drinks, one of which was for me.

"Oh, here you are." She smiled softly at me and handed over the drink. I wouldn't let it go to waste.

"Thanks," I smiled back as I handed her some money, one large bill which was more than enough to cover our bill and a tip for all of us, but I knew all the guys would leave her money as well. She took it without argument, though that wasn't how she used to be. Eventually she just got used to the way we tipped her and she did all she could to show her appreciation. I killed the drink before turning to leave, those three still right behind me, though they weren't saying much.

I got on my bike the second I was beside it and paid no attention to my followers. It wasn't that I expected to get away without any of them, as their leader they preferred to stick close to my side. They were my protection just as much as I was theirs, however it did shake me up a bit to have the newbie on my tail. Being around him too much couldn't be good for me. After tomorrow, I'd have to leave all his working to Naruto and my men. I shouldn't work with him directly, I just didn't feel like I could.

We all parked in the garage beside each other. I stretched as soon as I was off the bike. I was stiff and tired from lack of sleep over the last few weeks, that shit built up quickly and if I didn't rest up soon I'd be down for the count.

"You want me to help you to bed?" Gaara teased but certainly regretted his sick joke when I sent a jab right into his stomach.

He and Neji, though loyal and trustworthy, were annoying as hell. They'd wanted me for the longest and even after all these years, they still made passes at me regularly. Naruto was aware and that was probably the reason he spoke of his friend being different. I supposed if he hadn't said anything out of the way by now, it may just be true.

"Keep fucking around and I'll help you to bed. And it won't be pretty." I cracked my knuckles, glaring at him before cutting Neji a sharp look. "I don't want to see either of you for the rest of the fucking night."

Neji held up his hands defensively, though there was an amused smile on his lips. He slapped Gaara on the back, who was still recovering for the hit I'd given him. He cursed as they went on their way into the club. They'd probably both end up drinking for several more hours before going to sleep, I didn't want to imagine what else they may end up getting into.

"Come with me, Uchiha." I never looked back at him as I entered the club through the garage. I'd show him to a room before I went to bed. Surely he wouldn't want to be annoyed by those to fools any longer, at least for the night.

He followed me silently but I could feel his eyes on my ass with every step I took. It was something that usually infuriated me, so I was baffled by the fact that it amused me instead. I led the way down the hallway, passing door after door. Everyone had their own room but we had quite a few vacancies. If he passed tomorrow, it would be his room permanently and for some reason, I hoped he did. I opened the door to one of the free rooms and he followed me inside.

"This will be your room." I explained, my eyes on him.

He didn't so much as give the room a glance before his eyes were on me. "Okay."

"Are you armed?" I asked casually, regarded him with interest. I'd be disappointed if he wasn't.

"Damn right." He chuckled darkly as he pulled out a hidden pistol from the inside of his plain black-leather vest. I grinned as I looked over the weapon. It was beautiful, and powerful. A Beretta I noted as I admired it. "Might not look like much, but it's lethal. Hits over a thousand feet per second."

I could appreciate him being knowledgeable, but I found myself appreciating much more than just that.

"Good, always stay armed." I told him seriously. "Always."

He nodded, his eyes roaming my face. It unsettled me. "I always do."

"If you need anything ask one of the guys, everyone stays on this floor. See you in the morning." I turned to leave, stepping out of the door that I'd been holding open since I showed him in.

"See you."

I hated how that bastard made me feel and I cursed him in my mind with every step I took towards my room. I couldn't let him get under my skin, but that was exactly what was happening. I was so caught up thinking about the fucker, that even long after I was finally in bed, I still couldn't sleep. In the end, I decided to blame Naruto for bringing him around in the beginning and I was definitely going to give him shit about it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Three

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up tired and with a migraine. My first thought was that I needed a drink, but the guys would kill me if they knew I had my liquor before breakfast. I showered first and thankfully by the time I was dressed, my head felt slightly better. Once my vest was on and I was ready for the day, I left my room. I knew it was early, and most of the guys would still be sleeping so the first thing I wanted to do was check on Sai.

I could hear him cursing through the door but I took it as a good sign, since he was conscious. I let myself in unannounced and found Ino re-dressing his wound. He was in a lot of pain, his whole body sweating and trembling. With a sigh, I walked over to the bed he was in and looked down at him. Ino kept working and Sai looked up at me weakly. I could tell he was struggling to remain awake.

"You should go get some morphine to help with his pain." I told Ino and she nodded her agreement just as she finished wrapping his wound. It didn't appear to be bleeding anymore, or at least not badly if it wasn't showing through the dressings, but he would be hurting either way.

"I'll find Naruto." She said before she hurried out of the infirmary. Naruto was my right hand, and so any product we had was safely under his lock and key, aside from the guns. Though he was my go-to, Gaara was my weapon specialist and nobody could handle the guns like he could. I sat down next to Sai on the bed and sighed. His eyes were barely open.

"Saku-ra…"

"Don't talk idiot, just rest and get better. I need you on your feet." Now more than ever. I sighed as I watched him lose his battle to fight his exhaustion and fall asleep. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was still bad. I hated it happened to him at all, though there was nothing I could do about it now. I would however, get my revenge. Not only for Sai but for all my men lost to those fucking Akatsuki bastards.

I left the room, pissed at everything. I just wanted to get on the road, forget it all but there was work to be done and in just a few hours, I'd be making a drop with the Uchiha and then I'd know whether he was worth recruiting or not.

"Yo, Sakura." Naruto greeted me when he came through the hallway that went to the kitchen, he was with Ino and obviously they were on their way to the infirmary.

"Meet me in my study when you're finished." I told him as I walked by them and went through the hall into the kitchen.

I went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and then a banana off the counter. I had to eat something at least so I wouldn't have to hear any shit and also, I could have a drink afterwards, and my headache would be gone for good. I wouldn't have but one, I didn't like drinking before a drop, but one never hurt anybody.

I just took a bite of my banana as I rounded the corner on my way to my study when I walked right into someone. They didn't budge, but I stumbled back a few steps and had to struggle to keep from choking on the bite of banana still in my mouth. I swallowed hard as I looked up to find it was the Uchiha. My eyes roamed over his body as I recalled just how strong it felt in that instant.

"My bad." I muttered after clearing my throat and looking away from those penetrating eyes.

"I was just looking for you. Naruto said you'd want to see me."

Damn that Naruto. I hadn't wanted to see him so soon. "Follow me."

"Gladly." He smirked as I went by him. I rolled my eyes and decided against barking back at his suggestive tone.

I led the way to my study, unlocked the door and walked in. Sasuke closed the door behind us and took a seat just after I took mine. I took one more bite of the banana before tossing it in the trash can and then I had some much needed water, though only enough to clear my throat. I couldn't even concentrate on my water with him staring at me and so I quickly discarded the water bottle in exchange for my liquor bottle.

As soon as I had my drink poured Naruto burst into the room without so much as a knock and I glared at him. He glared right back, his hand poking out to point at the drink in my hand.

"Sakura, what the fuck?"

"Shut up dumbass!" I hissed before taking a welcome sip. It tasted good. Perfectly strong, just like I liked it.

Naruto cursed under his breath before taking the seat next to Sasuke and I continued to glare at him. I'd wanted to speak with him privately about the business being that the Uchiha wasn't an official member yet, but I supposed it couldn't be helped. I wanted to keep an eye on him anyway.

"Well I won't waste any time. Lee and Neji will be heading out with me for our pickup. But you should be back from your drop before us."

"Are you sure the three of you are enough?" Sai would have been going with them and even though everyone else would have their own jobs to do, I didn't like the idea of them being short a man.

"We got it." Naruto waved me off and then grinned at the Uchiha. "I only wish I could go with you two instead."

Sasuke made no comment and I scowled at Naruto while I sipped on my drink. "There's no need for that." I grumbled. Even though I always had at least one of my men with me when I made drops, I could do it all on my own, even if someone did decide to turn against me. Unfortunately, the Akatsuki being on our backs made it more complicated. I was eager to see the Uchiha in action, but I wasn't hoping for anything to happen with our drop. "You will have your hands full."

The pickups were always more dangerous than the drops. There was more money involved with them, and more goods. Sometimes, it required almost all of us to complete the pickups, just because of the risks. We had the best products and therefore, our enemies were always trying to steal from us. They couldn't make money like us and it was why we had so many enemies, though the Akatsuki group was the worst. They never gave up.

"We will miss Sai, but we'll be fine without him."

"You have the money?" I asked, it was really the only thing I needed to have confirmed. Tonight, we'd have to do inventory and it would be a couple more days before the next drops were made.

Naruto nodded. "Fifty K. This pick up should last us the rest of the month."

"Good." We preferred to do things in bulk, but sometimes it didn't work out. Our distributors had a hard time keeping up with us most of the time. "You know what you're doing." I muttered as I absentmindedly went through my books. There was a lot of shit they were picking up today so they'd be taking the truck.

"Hell yeah, I do." Naruto snorted. "Me and Lee will be on our bikes, Neji's taking the truck."

I nodded to myself as I continued to skim over the papers. I already had assumed as much because Neji always drove the truck for the big pickups. You couldn't get Naruto on anything that had more than two wheels and Lee, well he just wasn't good with trucks.

"And everything's ready for the drop, correct?" I questioned him, meeting his eyes briefly before returning my attention to my books. I was trying like hell to ignore the other man in the room, but it was hard when I could feel him watching me.

"Gaara has it all bagged up for you and ready to go, I think he was down there checking your brakes."

"What?" I snapped, slamming my now empty glass down on my desk. Naruto jumped in his seat, but the Uchiha didn't flinch.

"Calm down, I know you don't like anyone working on your bike other than yourself, but you've been so busy lately and they've been acting up on you for weeks. I told him to do it, so if you're going to lose your shit, take it out on me."

"Fucking idiots." I hissed, unable to even look at him any longer, I held my head in my hands and groaned.

Gaara was one our best men and he was a damn good mechanic, he'd more than likely do a better job than I ever could but I didn't care. I was the only one who touched my bike, ever.

"You work on your own bike?"

I lifted my head from my hands and glanced at the Uchiha who'd finally spoken. His left brow was arched in surprise and I rolled my eyes. I hated when men thought less of women than their own selves. Sexism was one thing I would not tolerate and my men learned that quickly. I was an equal, no more, no less and I was tempted to punch his flawless face and knock the surprise right out of him.

"Damn right she does, always." Naruto slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "That's why Gaara had to start without her knowing, because she would have never allowed it. She's a fucking handful, trust me. Tries to do all her shit by herself."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not around asshole." I seethed, my temper flaring.

"Okay, okay." Naruto got up, cackling and I rolled my eyes as he finally made his way to the door. "I call you once the pickup is complete."

"I'll have my cell." I muttered quietly, willing him to leave without another word.

"Watch out for our girl, Sasuke."

I watched the Uchiha give Naruto a firm nod and frowned as Naruto finally left. Why the fuck would he even say something like that? I didn't need anyone watching out for me, especially someone who wasn't even in the gang yet. If anything, I needed to be watching out for him.

Cursing under my breath, I closed my books and poured myself another drink. I'd only have one more, soon we'd have to get on the road and I hoped that would relax me a bit, that and the drink in my hand.

"We have a thirty mile ride, just out of the city. We'll meet at the designated location, which is different for every meet, exchange the goods for money and then come back." I explained, cutting straight to all that mattered. "We shouldn't have any trouble, but in this line of work…" I trailed off, knowing I shouldn't even have to finish that sentence or him to understand where it was going.

If he didn't, he had to business here.

He nodded, his eyes trained on mine. I hated how much I liked it. "Nothing I haven't done before."

Hopefully he would be a good addition to our group and everything would go peachy, but I still had to expect the worst and be prepared to handle any possible outcomes. I trusted Naruto with my life and if he trusted this guy, I felt as if I should trust him too. Though it had been many years ago now, he'd brought me many good men who I came to trust easily. Surely this guy would be no different.

"We should leave within the hour." I told him as I got up, watching him as he took a stand as well. He was tall and drop-dead gorgeous. I cursed him silently because of it. "If you haven't eaten you should have something now. I need to make sure Gaara didn't fuck up my bike."

I walked by him, ignoring the smirk that came to his lips. There was something undeniably sexy about it, but I would never tell him that. He followed me out of my study and I locked the door before heading towards the garage. The kitchen was on the way, where I'd ran into him this morning so I showed him back to it and was thankful to find Ino there.

"Hey, this one needs something to eat." I pointed my thumb behind me to the Uchiha and Ino nodded as she gave him a bright smile. She looked exhausted though and I was sure she hadn't slept a wink. I was surprised to find her away from Sai's side at all, but then again, she had always taken her duties seriously.

Tenten walked in a moment later, joining her. She was Lee's woman and I had always liked her. She was a part of the family, living in the club just like the rest of us. She smiled brightly at me and then gave the Uchiha behind me a curious look. I wouldn't have to explain that he wasn't official yet, his plain vest told that story all its own.

"I'll eat anything, as long as it's not sweet." Sasuke told Ino when she questioned him and I stepped away with a wave to the girls.

"Meet me in the garage when you're done, Uchiha."

I left them and hurried into the garage, hoping like hell I'd find Gaara there. I knew he'd already have the goods secured in my bike, but I wanted to give him a piece of my mind so I hoped he was still hanging around.

I grinned when I stepped down into the garage and saw him. I almost laughed when I saw the way his face fell. He was with a couple other guys, Genma and Shikamaru. They must have just gotten back themselves. Both of them looked tired and in desperate need of a drink.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon." I admitted, looking to Shikamaru for report.

"It was a drag but everything went well. We decided to come straight back instead of getting a place for the night."

Well that explained things. "Good, but you know I prefer to keep to the daylight."

Shikamaru sighed. "I know you usually do, but I thought it best if we came on back after I heard about Sai."

He was smart and made his decisions wisely, so I respected the choice he made. "Get some sleep, we'll be up late tonight for inventory."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He muttered before taking his leave, Genma right behind him.

"Me either." Genma agreed on his way, he liked his sleep so I was sure he wasn't happy with Shikamaru's decision to ride all night, but then he had to obey whatever call was made.

I glared at Gaara now that we were finally alone. "Heard you fucked with my bike…"

He laughed. "Relax, I only fixed the breaks. Check it out for yourself."

He knew as well as anybody that I didn't allow anyone to work on my bike, but I would let him slide this once since Naruto was really behind it. I had been meaning to work on it for a while but with so much going on recently, I forgot. At least until I was riding. A few more weeks and they wouldn't have been working at all, so I was glad to have them fixed.

After taking a look for myself, I punched him in the arm and he winced. "Looks good."

He smirked. "Then why are you hitting me?"

"Because nobody touches my bike but me."

He shook his head and laughed, rubbing the place on his arm that I'd punched. "You're fucking impossible."

"You already knew that." I mumbled as I began checking my bike for the goods.

Gaara reached into the back compartment of my bike and pulled out the bag. "It's all in here."

I nodded and watched him put it back in place before closing the compartment securely. "Thanks."

"I thought you'd want it all on you, since you're rolling with the new guy."

"You thought correctly." I gave him a smug smile as I got on my bike. It was by far my favorite place in the world. Sometimes I wished I could ride forever.

Gaara leaned over me purposely to show me the machine gun hidden away in the side compartment. I gave him a sharp look when he turned to me so that his face was only an inch from mine. He grinned at me and I found myself frowning. He was hot and he smelled amazing. I had always liked him and I wanted to know why he didn't make me feel like that damn Uchiha did. Why none of them did. It pissed me off.

"Fuck off, Gaara."

I did smile at the way his face fell when Kakashi called him out. Gaara straightened himself and took a step away from me, giving Kakashi a cold look as he walked over to us. My stomach fluttered when I saw Sasuke walking up behind him. I was honestly surprised Kakashi was out of his hole at all. He handled most of his business at night, because he was one of my best men, he was good at numbers and reading people and he was the oldest of us all.

"You're lucky I said something before she took a shot at you." Kakashi grinned at him.

Gaara stuck his nose up and crossed his arms. "I was just showing her the new gun I put there."

"You could have walked around." Kakashi told him pointedly and then walked up to me. I looked up to him then. "I didn't know you were thinking about recruiting this guy."

"You know him?" I asked, glancing briefly at the Uchiha before looking back to Kakashi.

"Yes, I've known him for years now, but I didn't know he knew Naruto. I must say, you couldn't have found a better recruit."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. It was rare for Kakashi to praise anyone, so I became even more hopeful. "We'll see about that."

"Alright, Gaara." Kakashi called, waving him over. "Let's get going, we've got a hell of a lot of cleaning to do."

Gaara groaned and looked back to me before he moved. "The extra mags are in the back, and take it easy on the breaks, they'll be much tighter than before."

"I got it. Make sure the storage is perfect now, we'll need a lot of room. It's a big pickup."

"Don't worry."

I watched them walk off before glancing up at the Uchiha, wondering idly if he'd always watch me like he did. "We should go, and I'll probably have to gas up on the way back." I zipped up my vest and started up the bike.

He said nothing, but he got on his bike and together we pulled out of the garage. The ride would more than likely do me some good, I was pretty certain because I felt instantly better as soon as we were on the road. The wind and the sun felt amazing and I loved the sound of the bikes as we rode. It was peaceful, just as it always was and I even smiled at the Uchiha when he came up to ride next to me instead of behind me, and it wasn't my usual formation.

We made it to the rendezvous location about ten minutes early. It was a secluded area in the middle of nowhere. We parked under the lone tree to wait. It got quiet without our bike's running and I turned to look at the Uchiha while I had nothing better to do. The area was clear, no enemies in sight. It would still be a few minutes before the customer showed. This one was always right on time.

"How long have you been riding?" I asked curiously, although there were many other more important questions I should have been asking.

"As long as I can remember." He shrugged. "What about you?"

My lips set in a flat line as I stared at him. I was the one doing the questioning here, but for some reason I chose not to snap at him. "Same."

I'd been riding my whole life. My dad was the one who started this business and he had me on a bike as soon as I could walk. Of course, he never intended for me to get involved in his lifestyle but after he was killed, it just sort of… happened.

"You have your gun?" I asked, but I was deep in thought and barely paying attention.

"Yes."

"Check your bike, you should have more." Gaara took his job seriously, which involved stocking all bikes with necessities before a run. He knew who was going out and when and just what they needed and that's why he had that specific job. When he had no work, he piddled with the bikes and because of that they were always in top shape, except for mine.

I watched him check and raise his brows when he admired each gun. They were probably not the same as mine but they'd be just as efficient. There shouldn't be any need of them, but we were always prepared and so I needed him to know where to find the arms if we'd need them.

"Nice." He seemed impressed.

I smirked, amused by his reaction. "Of course they are." I'd like to see his face when we did the inventory.

Spotting something dark moving out of the corner of my eyes, I turned to see the sleek black SUV rolling up down the dirt road. It was a vehicle I'd seen many times, but I didn't trust a soul who wasn't a part of my gang. Anything could happen, anytime.

"Be ready for anything." I told my partner for the day, waiting for the SUV to park before I moved.

The two front doors opened and the customer and one of his security officers exited the vehicle before heading over to us. I knew there were more people with him, he always had a truck full, but he always had the same guy get out with him to make the transaction.

I got off my bike, signaling Sasuke to stay put. A new guy could also make the customers iffy and I didn't want any confrontation if it could be prevented. "Right on time, as always."

The man, known as Gatō was big in his own little business, but it couldn't compare to ours. He wasn't very trustworthy, but he didn't want to fuck with us because losing us meant he'd be losing business as well. He couldn't get our products anywhere else.

"Of course." He laughed as he made it up to me and I reached into the specific compartment to get the goods. Once I had the bag in my hand I showed it to him and he signaled for his tag along to show the money, same as always.

"This is five." The much taller man said, showing me a couple stacks of large bills that were inside a brown paper bag, as they were every time. I waited for him to count it, without batting an eye. The customer always had to show me the money was right, it didn't matter who they were.

I nodded, happy once the money was counted out one large bill at a time, it was honestly the most time consuming part of a drop. I handed over the bag and took the money, they never bothered checking the shit, or at least not in front of me, but I knew it was right. It always was. The second Gatō had it in his grasp, he began shifting his feet excitedly.

"Oh, I know this is the good shit." He laughed. "Thank you, Miss Haruno. It's been a pleasure, as always."

I nodded. "Sure."

I kept my eyes on them as they walked back to the SUV and got inside, getting on my bike only after they were inside the car. There was always a chance that they could try and take us out, and get their money back but with this specific client, that risk was slim to none. Thankfully, they pulled away without incident and only then did I relax and put the money away.

"Heads up." Sasuke hissed, his words catching my full attention immediately.

Looking up, I saw at least a dozen bikes heading our way down the dirt road. They'd only be coming down here for one reason and the adrenaline I felt coursing through my body came so fast and so hard that for a moment, I couldn't move.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Four

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

"Fuck." I pulled out the gun Gaara had shown me and then started my bike.

"Go ahead of me, I've got your back."

I gave the Uchiha a worried look before nodding and taking off ahead of him. One glance in my mirrors let me know he was right behind me, a gun in one hand. We couldn't get very far ahead of them on the dirt road due to the rough terrain, but it didn't seem to matter. As soon as the first shot was fired at us, all hell broke loose, most of it coming from the Uchiha.

Glancing back through my mirrors worriedly as several shots fired seemingly all at once, my mouth fell open as I saw several goons drop from their bikes all at once. Heart pounding, I checked the road ahead before looking back again. The automatic machine gun in Sasuke's hand was unloading on their following attackers.

In the blink of an eye, he'd shot them all down, aside from one or two who drove off retreating like the pansies they were. I was definitely in shock as I watched Sasuke through my mirrors, securing the gun in his bike and continuing to drive as if nothing had ever happened.

Fuck.

We didn't stop until we made it to the gas station, the same one I always came to. My blood was still pumping with adrenaline and even after I cut the engine, I couldn't move for a moment. I stared into space, completely taken aback by what I'd just witnessed.

Even my best, most experienced men couldn't have executed such a performance. I'd never seen a single man take down so many on his own, and so effortlessly. I was amazed. Honestly, I expected him to be good, but I never expected him to be that good. It didn't even seem real.

"Are you okay?" He was suddenly next to me, peering down at me with concern.

"I'm just fine." Thanks to him. It didn't even make sense for that to have been so easy for him. "Are you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, but I am pretty low in ammo now." He smirked and I laughed.

This guy really was something.

"Can you fill us up while I call the guys?" I asked once I'd calmed down and was no longer laughing.

"Sure."

I watched him walk into the store, loving the way he was grinning like hell on his way. Once he was no longer in sight to distract me, I called Naruto. He could have been still on the road and he hadn't called me like he was supposed to, but he needed to be the first one I called. He answered on the first ring and it was surprisingly quiet on his end.

"Yo,"

"We had a run in." I told him, not about to beat around the bush.

"Shit, Akatsuki?"

"Fuck yeah… Around a dozen of them too."

"What?!" He roared so loudly through the phone that I had to pull it away from my ear. "Are you fucking serious? What happened?"

"This fucking guy…" I sighed and couldn't find the words to explain, so I said nothing.

Naruto started laughing. "Sasuke, eh? Bastard probably made it look easy."

"You can't imagine." Even I shook my head, still dumbfounded. "We're gassing up now, can you pass the word around? We should be back at the club in about half an hour or so."

"Sure, we stopped for a bite to eat but I'll call around while we're here."

"Thanks." I hung up just as Sasuke walked back up.

It was hard not to think about what had just happened but since I couldn't wrap my head around it, I had to forget it for now. I removed my gas cap and sat there, completely mesmerized by this guy who was now filling my bike with gas. He met my gaze head on, unfaltering and the look he gave me was enough to take my breath away.

I could only compose myself when he turned away to hang the gas nozzle up and then I breathed in deeply as he walked away and screwed my gas cap back in place. Using my mirrors, I peered back at him still completely in awe. I'd never met anyone who could even come close to making my heart race, but this guy did it with ease.

He finished filling his tank and walked back over to where I sat on my bike. I was still at a loss for words and when he suddenly jabbed me in the forehead, I blushed. I could feel the blood rush all the way to the tips of my ears and I didn't know why it didn't piss me off, or even offend me, but it touched me in a way I wasn't used to.

"I'm following you."

Dumbly, I nodded and when he walked back to his bike, I cursed myself for everything I could think up and then I cursed him, for being all that he was. He could have been the perfect package for me. Only problem was, I didn't want a package, even if it was perfect. So, I could only be angry because of my feelings.

Feelings I shouldn't have been feeling.

As soon as we made it back to the club, we parked in the garage where half the gang was waiting on us. The only members not there were Sai and a few others who were still out doing business. I didn't get off my bike immediately because my legs were trembling and I wasn't sure I should try to stand. I was definitely in need of a drink.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Gaara ran up to me in desperation, Neji and Naruto were right behind him. I held up a hand to ward them off. I just needed a minute, or maybe a day.

"I'm fine."

His hand reached toward my face but I swatted it away instantly. "Don't touch me." I snapped, glaring sharply at him for knowing no bounds. But, he'd always been this way. "I need a fucking drink."

Shakily I got to my feet and realized just how badly I really was trembling, even my lips. How could I still be so pumped with adrenaline now, after nearly an hour since the run in. I didn't know, but I assumed it had everything to do with that Uchiha.

"Let me walk with you." Naruto came up to me and he was one who I didn't turn away. He never tried anything funny. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I sighed, feeling much steadier then. "Come on Sasuke, I want to hear all about this drop."

I wanted to tell Gaara about the money and weapons, but I knew he'd check everything out and handle it accordingly anyway. He was such a good guy, I hated for being so harsh with him all the time. But that's just who we were.

Naruto helped me to my study, just where I was trying to get. I could already see my bottle, tucked away in my drawer. My mouth watered as I imagined the taste. I knew I'd become too accustomed to drinking but I figured it had to be better than losing myself to drugs. I may have sold the fuck out of anything that could make me money, but I wasn't into trying new things. I stuck with what I knew.

I plopped down into my desk chair not a moment too soon and praised Naruto silently when he got my bottle and poured me a drink. Yet another reason why he was my right hand, and always would be.

"Thanks." I took the drink and drained the glass immediately before looking across my desk to Sasuke. Naruto went ahead and took the seat next to him.

"So… everything went good with us, truck is loaded down with goods. I told the guys to save the unloading for tonight, still some cleanup in the storage room to do. Then the inventory can happen. Tell me everything, it's been killing me."

There was no point in questioning him on his job any further, as long as he said everything went well, I didn't need to know anything else.

"The drop went fine, they were in and out like always, no problem."

"Then the Akatsuki showed up?" Naruto asked excitedly, looking from me to the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded to him. "Fourteen of the little bitches."

"And you took them all out?" Naruto was exasperated.

"No." He sighed. "Unfortunately, two of them got away when they saw they didn't have a chance. Twelve were down, but I can't be certain if they all died or not."

"Even if they're not all dead, just having that many of them out of the game, even for a while… It's fucking amazing. They won't make a move for weeks, months maybe."

"You're right." I agreed, jumping into the conversation. "But don't think they won't ever come back, because they will and they'll be ready for war."

"So will we." Sasuke said confidently and I couldn't keep from grinning.

"You're damn good with that gun." It was something worth acknowledging.

He grinned back at me. "I like to think so."

"So, is he official, or what?" Naruto pressed and I glared at him.

There was no way in hell I wasn't going to recruit him. In fact, after seeing him in action, I knew I had to have him. Nobody else had to convince me, I was already convinced. I wouldn't say I trusted him completely, that would take a while. But he was good, and if I could have him on my side, I'd have him.

"You're sure you want this?" I asked him. I needed to know he was sure.

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then you're welcome to join us. From now until you die you will be a part of our family. You will live for us and nothing else. Your life will be here and you will have to abide by the rules. If you fuck up and betray us, I'll kill you myself."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Five

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

The Uchiha didn't bat an eye but he seemed to understand the depth of everything. He seemed smart enough and even rebels knew how gangs worked, at least when it came to loyalty. Maybe he was tired of being a loner, I didn't know, but I knew he wouldn't be joining us carelessly. I didn't feel as if he had any ulterior motives. If he wanted to turn against me, he would have done it when we were alone today. I had him at my back and not once did I fear he'd turn his gun on me.

"This is great. A fucking load of my back." Naruto sighed happily. He threw his hands behind his head and interlocked his fingers together, grinning broadly. "We should celebrate before we do the inventory."

"Fine." I agreed because celebrating meant drinks and I could use a few of those. "We'll patch his vest too."

"Alright, I'll go round the guys up." Naruto jumped up and ran out of the room without another word.

"I didn't think he was always like this…" Sasuke muttered and I scoffed.

"Well he is, trust me." I rolled my eyes. "Annoying, but reliable."

I got up from my seat and leaned over my desk, peering down at him as he still sat there, my hands resting on my desk. I wondered briefly how this would end, because I felt like he was definitely going to be making things interesting around here. It disappointed me to know just how eager I was to get to know him. Unlike I'd ever wanted to know anyone.

He stood up slowly, coming up to tower over me and leaning over the other side of my desk so that our faces were merely inches apart. I couldn't ignore the way my heart pounded as I stared into those dark, heated eyes.

"Keep looking at me like that, and I just might do something about it."

My lips parted in surprise. More-so from the things his words did to my body, than the words themselves. I was rendered speechless as he backed up away from me and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, that devilish smirk in place. The look was strangely appealing.

"Come on," I finally snapped at him after a long moment and he followed me out of my study.

I was fuming with embarrassment as I lead the way down to the bar. It wouldn't take Naruto long to have everyone gathered there and I needed to get us around more people, quickly. I didn't need to be with the Uchiha alone, when I couldn't even collect myself enough to talk.

Distance was a good thing.

He needed to get in good with the guys and I was sure he'd fit in perfectly. They were more welcoming than me most of the time and they'd be the ones showing him the ropes from now on. It wasn't something I done. Now that I had an idea of his skills and was willing to let him join, my job was done. Now he could become a part of the family just like all the others, and he wouldn't be having the chance to bother me anymore.

Annoyingly enough, this disappointed me. But, that's how things were and they had to stay that way. I didn't need him distracting me anyway. I had to keep my wits like I always did. I'd steer clear of that guy and things could remain as they always had.

Simple.

It would probably be best if I stuck completely to myself for a while. I obviously needed some time alone to clear my head if this newbie could get to me so easily. I'd have to talk to Naruto about holding things down for a few days, at least once the inventory was done, they could all work on the drops themselves and leave me to my study for a while. Apparently I needed it.

Most of the guys were in the bar, but Naruto was absent, along with the others so I assumed he was gathering those last few members. It was deathly quiet in the bar, more-so than it ever had been before as I walked in with the Uchiha right behind me. Everyone knew exactly what they were here for, what he was here for.

I took a seat at one of the tables and Sasuke joined me. Everyone was gathered around, sitting at the tables around us, looking to us expectantly. Naruto came in a second later, with the last few members following him. He had his usual cheeky grin on his face as he joined me and Sasuke, taking his seat beside me as he always did. A deep frown set on my lips when I noticed the door open and Ino helping Sai into the room. Instantly I was on my feet, pissed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sai?" I hissed. I knew he'd want to be here. He didn't miss any clan gatherings, he never had. But he was injured badly and I didn't want him dying on me just because he wouldn't stay in bed.

"I… I tried to stop him." Ino told me apologetically, but I knew as well as she did just how difficult he was.

I glared at him, even more pissed when I saw how he couldn't even keep his eyes open. "Dumbass!" I seethed, backing my chair out of my way and storming over to him. They'd barely made it through the door, poor Ino carrying most of his weight for him.

"Don't." He pleaded weakly, wincing as he tried to straighten himself to face my wrath.

"Sai, you know I don't want you here in this condition, because I need you better as soon as possible. The more mobile you are, the longer it will take before you can be of use to us and that puts a burden on the entire clan."

"But-"

"No fucking buts." I growled, raising a hand and waving some of the guys over to me. Neji, Gaara and Kakashi were at my side instantly. "Get Sai back to the infirmary."

"Come on," Gaara took his arm, the guys swarming him and forcing Ino aside. She frowned but she knew better than to argue.

"No!" Sai hissed before groaning in pain and my hand twitched. I had half a mind to put another bullet through the idiot.

"Who the fuck are you telling no?" I spat. "This isn't a request, it's an order."

"You heard her." Kakashi told him, with warning and as reluctant as Sai was, with the three of them carrying him off in his weakened state, there was nothing he could do to stop them.

I watched them go, so pissed that I didn't move for a long moment. I'd still been standing there, glaring at the now closed door when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. This only worsened my foul mood and I turned my glare to the person next to me.

"Relax," It was Shikamaru, regarding me calmly. "you know how Sai is, he's been around longer than most of us. Cut him some slack."

I sighed and forced myself to calm. He was right. I had to respect Sai for his loyalty to the family. "Shit." I cursed and ran a hand through my hair in annoyance before returning to my seat.

"Don't be so mad at him, I would have done the same thing." Naruto mused and I rolled my eyes because I knew it was true.

"You two are the most difficult bastards I know."

"We're also your favorites." He countered smugly and I shook my head, unsure what I'd ever do with him, Sai or any of the rest of these fuckers.

"Somebody bring me a fucking drink." I barked out, holding my now aching head. These bastards would surely be the death of me.

Neji brought over a bottle of liquor and Tenten met him at my table with a glass of ice for me. I thanked them both before waving them off and pouring myself a drink. I took a much needed sip before addressing the group.

"As I'm sure you've all realized, we're here to welcome our newest recruit. Sasuke Uchiha came to me, highly recommended by Naruto, and even Kakashi had good things to say about him, but today during our drop, he proved himself more than worthy of joining us. Singlehandedly, he took out more than a dozen Akatsuki bitches."

I had to pause there because the whole room erupted in surprised chatter. This annoyed me because I didn't want to be interrupted until I was finished.

"Quiet!" I hissed, silencing the room effectively before going on. "I'll be the first to admit how amazing it was for him to get us out of that situation so easily, but more than that, I know that somehow, someway, the Akatsuki is keeping tabs on us. That means from here on out, we'll be having to take extra precautions with all our jobs, even if they are down several members now. We all know how quickly and carelessly they recruit. I want you all to be ready for anything, any time. With that being said, Uchiha is now one of us. To make it official, we'll all have a drink as we brand his vest."

A round of excitement filled the room and everyone seemed pleased enough with their loud shouting. For the next hour or so, we drank and everyone introduced themselves to our newest member. Knowing he'd stood up against so many Akatsuki members at once earned him a lot of respect, especially since neither of us had come back with any injuries.

The best part was branding his vest. Though this was something Naruto took care of, I couldn't help thinking that this didn't just make him ours, but mine. As Naruto made quick work with the vest, I glanced over at the Uchiha, expecting to have a moment to admire him as he watched the vest be branded, but instead I found his eyes on me.

Damn.

Did he never stop watching me? I narrowed my eyes on him, but I didn't mind it at all. Sure, it infuriated me, but only because I liked it so much. I wondered if it would always be this way, him watching me so intently. Either way, he was stuck with me forever. I just didn't know if I could be stuck with him, even if I had to be.

Even if I wanted to be…

"All set!" Naruto held up the branded vest and the whole bar erupted in cheers once more.

Sasuke finally looked away from me, to take the vest back from Naruto and put it on. Fuck. I was certain he'd never been sexier than he was then and I said nothing as I sat there, watching him. He took his seat back next to me and gave me a smirk. I bit my lip to keep from saying something I'd regret, what with everyone around to witness it.

"One more round of drinks before we get started with the inventory!" Naruto announced and the girls served up more drinks for everyone. "To Sasuke, for protecting our Sakura and joining our family!" Naruto proposed a toast and everyone raised their glasses, me and Sasuke as well and then we drank.

…

"Time to get to work." I muttered, cutting the party short.

Everyone knew we had to get to get to work but the longer we drank, the more we wanted to drink. Nobody argued as they dispersed, some of them going to bed for the night, the others heading for the garage. Only a few of us did the inventory. Tonight it was me, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Lee and Sasuke.

It was a lot of work to do and truth be told we could use every hand we had to get the work done quicker, but with a limited amount of space, only so many could join us. Though, if things took too long, we'd work it out in shifts. The guys who were in the garage would be bringing in more goods for the next half an hour or so. For now, only a small percentage had been brought in.

Naruto was in front of me, leading the way as we went to the furthest table in the back, where all the weapons brought in so far sat. Everything was disassembled. After the inventory was done, Gaara had the fun job of piecing everything together. It took him a while, but he was faster than any of us. It was a job, but he never complained and he was rewarded greatly.

Nobody knew the weapons like he did, Naruto was a close second but Gaara just had a skill that none of us could rival. There was nothing he didn't know and so he always took the initiative when it came to the inventory. Gaara was an irreplaceable part of the family. Even though he was an idiot at times, I respected him greatly.

As soon as we stood before the loaded table, he handed me my book. I'd write everything down and check it off once I went back to my study where I already had a list of everything we should have. One weapon short would be enough to piss me off. Any more than that and I'd have the bastard's heads for thinking they could get one up on me.

I raised a suspicious brow when Gaara pushed by Naruto and then me to stand between me and the Uchiha. He thought he was slick and he may have been for the most part, but I didn't miss much. He stood close, hovering over me unlike he ever usually did. Sometimes he'd get close but not often, and never when we were in the middle of inventory.

"Let me help you," He grumbled, obviously sensing my discomfort. My hands gripped tightly to the book as I fought the urge to pull my gun and make a few threats. I knew he meant well, but I didn't like it.

"Dumbass." Naruto chuckled under his breath. He knew better than anyone why Gaara acted as he did but he knew I'd put him in his place so he said nothing further.

"We'll start on the left. I'll call everything we have and the others can recheck while you write them down."

"Fine, but back the fuck up." I growled and he only barely stepped away, remaining close enough that we were almost touching. Room was scarce, but not that much.

Rolling my eyes, I said nothing else as he started naming each weapon in order and the guys double checked that everything was there, each piece to each gun. It was the most annoying part of the job, but they worked quickly, even Sasuke. I was surprised when we made it through the first table in only a few short minutes. It usually took much longer but Gaara was on a roll tonight.

It got harder when we went to the next table, where those weapons had just been brought in, but still Gaara showed off his skills well. One glance and he knew the weapon and all it contained, down to every last piece. He called them out so fast, it took all the other guys to keep up with checking them and being sure Gaara was right. He always was.

After a couple hours, the entire room was filled with weapons, everything off the truck had been brought in. Gaara was so fast, I could barely keep up with him myself, and a couple times, I even had to tell him to slow down so I wouldn't miss writing anything down. When I did he'd stop completely, looking over my notes and making sure I did indeed have everything. He stayed close. Too close. Unfortunately, we were so busy I didn't take the time to scold him.

It was nearing dawn before we'd finished, but nobody was complaining. We'd worked quickly and for the large load, I couldn't believe we'd gone through it all in one night. I wrote down so much my hand ached and my mind couldn't follow. I'd long since needed a drink and once we were finally finished, that was all I could think about.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Shikamaru called. I glanced over at him where he stood at the door, Kakashi, Lee and Neji were with him.

"Get some rest guys." I nodded at them and they all left happily.

I sighed, feeling quite tired myself as I skimmed over my book before glancing around the room. It was a mess. There were so many weapons I wasn't sure how Gaara would manage taking care of it all himself.

"Shit, I'm beat." Naruto yawned and stretched. "I think I'll have to take a breather myself."

I nodded, looking over at him. I knew he had to be exhausted, we all were. "Get to bed then."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed before looking suggestively at Gaara and then Sasuke. I hadn't realized they were both standing on either side of me now. He was still laughing when he finally left me alone with them.

I glanced over at the Uchiha thoughtfully and was surprised to find that he didn't look tired at all, much like Gaara. Gaara wouldn't be tired, anytime new weapons came he got so excited, sometimes he didn't sleep for days. "Not tired?" I asked, thought I already knew how he'd answer.

"No, I'm good." He answered flatly, but I was surprised that instead of looking at me, his eyes were on Gaara.

I chose not to think much of it as I turned to look at Gaara, right beside me. "You're not calling it a night either, are you?"

"Hell no. You know I wouldn't dream of it."

Smirking slightly, I shook my head at him. He was impossible. "Still, seems like the job would be easier after some rest." I shrugged.

"Not for me." Gaara laughed. "I'm pumped and ready to get this over with."

I nodded understandingly. "Alright."

"Don't you want to hang around and watch?" He teased.

"Not on your life." I snorted, but he knew how much I valued his expertise. "Good luck though, I may even check in on you before I go to bed. Maybe."

"Maybe means you will." He smirked. "I'll be here."

I turned away from him, rolling my eyes. He didn't have to seem so excited about it. Cursing him for being such an imbecile, I took a few steps until I was closer to Sasuke, but only because I had to walk that way to leave. "We can leave him to it." I explained and having no arguments, Sasuke stepped aside so I could walk past him. I stiffened.

Telling myself to get it together and think nothing of it, I straightened and brushed past him, but the contact was as infectious as I feared it would be. My whole body crawled with chills. Even after I was out of them room with him behind me, I could still feel him against me. The slightest touch and I was this uneasy.

What the hell?

It wasn't until I made it to my study that I realized he was still with me, just behind me. I'd been so distracted I hadn't even sent him on his way. Shit. I cursed myself for being such a fool as I unlocked the door and let him in without a word. He took a seat just before I did and I refused to allow myself even the slightest glance in his direction.

As soon as I had my bottle, I poured us both a drink but I was almost instantly refilling my glass. I sighed after my second glass, feeling much more relaxed then. I was effectively ignoring my guest as I went about pulling out my other book so I could check everything off. Only a couple more hours and I could head to bed myself.

"That was a load of guns…" Sasuke commented, making sure I didn't forget I had company.

Chancing a glance over at him, I bit my lip. He was leaned back quite cozily in the chair, one hand holding his drink, the other absentmindedly stroking his chin. Everything about him was so alluring, I forgot what I was even doing as I admired him for far too long.

He smirked. "See something you like, princess?"

His words taking me completely by surprise, I sat there for a moment, dumfounded and shocked. Not only because of his words, though they were the main reason, but also because he hit the nail on the head. I certainly did see something I liked. But, nobody- and I mean nobody, called me _princess._

"Watch it." I told him icily, my eyes narrowed on him in my annoyance. How he could look so good even while pissing me off, I'd never know.

He laughed then, sighing once he finally got over his amusement but by then, I was ignoring him as best I could, and working with my books. Like I'd ever get anything done with him being around and distracted me though.

"Not into pet names?" He mused.

I leaned back in my chair, books forgotten as I glared at him. After an intense moment of staring into those eyes, I had to just look away. Grumbling under my breath, I lifted my feet to rest them on my desk and started drinking straight out of my bottle. This guy… I had no idea what to do with him… what to do about my attraction to him. He made me turn into a mess that wasn't me.

I fucking hated it.

"Do I look like a fucking pet to you?" I finally asked after calming down a bit. If I got too out of control, I might accidentally, or not so accidentally end up shooting his ass.

With a smirk, his hand dropped away from his face to rest in his lap and unthinking, I let my eyes follow. Every inch of him looked absolutely delicious. His hand moved, suddenly resting right over his crotch and my cheeks heated. Embarrassed, I looked away towards the wall, anywhere but at that damned Uchiha.

"Naruto says you're not into guys… not that you're into girls, but… supposedly you're not into fucking around with anyone. That's not the impression I'm getting."

"Well you can't believe everything Naruto says." I spat with a scoff. "That bastard also told me that you don't fuck… at all… But it's becoming more and more obvious to me that you do. Cocky as you are, it's probably the only thing on your mind." I rolled my eyes, taking another swig out of my bottle and refusing to look at him.

He was chuckling heartily. "We did have a conversation once, not too long ago and I admitted to him that I didn't entertain women anymore. They're annoying, emotional and tend to get in the fucking way of business, so going without them seemed to be in my best interest."

"Oh, so you have fucked around then?" I ask, far more curious than I should be. I couldn't help but look over at him, but regretted instantly when I saw the devilish smirk on his sinfully beautiful face.

"Did you think I was a virgin?"

Being that I was in the middle of taking a drink, I wasn't prepared for that question. I choked on my liquor, coughing profusely once I pulled the bottle away in that instant, face beet red. "I… I never said that!"

"Okay…" His smug laugh made me want to unload a whole round in that gorgeous face of his. "Well, I used to fuck around, a lot… but it's been a long time since then. Women are nuisances that I'd rather not deal with."

I glared at him then, but he quickly continued.

"Don't worry… I don't see you that way at all. You aren't any ordinary woman."

He had no idea how right he was, but still I didn't like what he was implying. Was it because of my status that he had taken some strange interest in me? Did he hope to break down my barriers and use his good looks to woe me into doing something I'd definitely regret? Was he planning to try and fuck me, just to get a fix and mess with my head?

It would never happen. I wouldn't let it, even if the idea wasn't so appalling. It would be a betrayal to my men, to myself. My life, my family, there were too many things I had to worry about and deal with on a daily basis for me to be letting some newbie get to me so strongly.

"Just to set a few things straight here, I'm going to be completely honest with you." I told him with a sigh, though I couldn't face him as I did so. "I really don't fuck around. With anyone. Ask around and you'll see. You might look good as hell, you might even make me wish I could look at this differently, but I can't. I won't. Get it the fuck out of your head, because no matter how good you look, or what you do, you will never have me."

I meant every word. I was so serious about it that I surprised myself but Sasuke seemed unbothered, in fact, he was still smirking. "We'll see about that."

So cocky. So infuriating. So. Damn. Sexy. I clenched my fists as I watched him get up and leave my study without another word, cursing him with every perfect step he took. How dare he think he could ever have me, especially after I so seriously told him it would never happen. I'd do anything to keep it from happening, to keep myself from falling for a guy like him. He might have truly been sexy as fuck, but that would never be enough to change my ideals. Not even his abilities. Not even his cocky words.

No, I was sure if he kept that up, I may just have to end him… because there was no way I could eat my words on this situation. He couldn't have me, nobody could, and if by some miracle somebody could, it damn sure wouldn't be him.

Angry with myself for letting him get to me like this, I forced myself to get back into my books though my mind wasn't in it at all, and in the end, I was skimming over the notes absentmindedly, not even paying attention in the least and then I decided I couldn't do it right then, and so… I'd go check on Gaara and hope that he'd piss me off instead, or distract me from my thoughts of that damn Uchiha.

Maybe then I could actually get some work done.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This fic is just so fun to me.**

 **HEHE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Six

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

"Stupid… Ugh… What an idiot."

On my way to check in on Gaara, all I could think about was my conversation with the Uchiha and I was so worked up I was literally stomping my way through the halls. I was so angry that I just couldn't forget about it altogether and move on, but damn, that bastard was so infuriating… so… so… I didn't even know what to make of him anymore, not that I ever did, but now I really just needed to get my mind off of him.

I entered the storage room, slamming the door behind me. Gaara turned to look at me in surprise, his face lighting up the instant he saw it was me. I glared at him before taking a look around the room. I couldn't believe that half the tables had already been cleaned of the weapons they'd held. He was almost too fast with his work.

He looked away from me, returning to work by piecing together the gun he was working on with ease. I took my time walking over to him, but in only the thirty seconds it took me to make it to his side, he'd assembled three other guns. I was certain he was just showing off now. He didn't stop working even as I stood there next to me, and he didn't seem as if he was going to say anything either, so I decided to break the silence.

"Still not tired?" I asked, trying to forget all my thoughts and concentrate on Gaara instead. He was pissing me off because he wasn't doing anything to piss me off and distract me.

He shook his head, as he finished with one more gun and went to another. "Not even close."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't want to take a break at least?" It annoyed me that he took on so much work by himself and tried to do it all in one go. He really should be more considerate of himself.

"You want me to take a break?" He asked me, his brow raised as he turned to look at me and yet continued to assemble the gun in his hand without trouble.

"That's not what I said, is it?" I ground out.

"No." He shrugged, a smirk gracing his thin lips. "But, I felt it was insinuated."

"Can I help?" I asked then, deciding to change the subject. Really, I just needed some kind of distraction, no matter what it was.

Gaara dropped the gun in his hand and it clattered on the table. "What?" He gaped at me as if I'd asked something crazy.

"Look, I'm just fucking bored, okay? So, I'm offering to help."

"Of course." He muttered then, but I knew he wouldn't dare to refuse me, he couldn't. I was just being polite about it. "Uh… You could put the guns up that I've put together."

"Got it." I nodded and went to work instantly. It was nice, I was already forgetting about everything else as I concentrated on work, and Gaara's annoying ass.

He was being uncharacteristically quiet, and keeping a distance from me that was unusual, especially considering how he'd been hovering over me earlier, but I wasn't about to comment on his odd behavior. It ended up not lasting long anyway, as soon as we moved to the next table he got closer, handing me a gun each time I came back for one.

"You don't want to talk about it?" He asked after a while, and I gazed up at him in confusion.

"Talk about what?"

He looked away from me, back to the gun in his hand. "Whatever it is that's bothering you."

I stopped working, propping my hands on my hips as I glared at him. "What makes you think something is bothering me?"

He gave me a suggestively look then. "You're helping me… you're looking for a distraction. From something."

Just who the fuck did he think he was- how the hell did he read me so easily? "I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped, going back to work and effectively ending the conversation. At least he was pissing me off though.

Gaara sighed, returning his attention to the many guns left to be pieced together and neither of us spoke again for a while. With both of us concentrating, we were moving through the guns pretty quickly. We were on the last table when I got the urge for a drink. I sighed to myself, deciding to finish the job with Gaara before running off for alcohol.

Glancing over at me briefly, Gaara frowned but looked back to the guns on the table as he went to pick one up, seemingly deep in thought about something. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to question him about it or not, but then I decided to.

"Something wrong?" I asked quietly as I came back to the table for another gun and he handed me two. I suppose I was slipping, he was moving much faster than me.

"No." He answered, short and to the point. It wasn't like him at all. I wondered if he actually was tired, but then he elaborated. "I was just wondering what's going on with you."

I didn't miss the way he made sure not to look at me as he finished up, making quick work of the last few guns. He helped me secure them in their designated areas before finally looking down at me, seeming much more serious than he usually did.

"All done." Was all he said and I frowned in shock when he turned as if to leave.

Though I hesitated, I couldn't stop myself from stopping him. "You're going to bed?" I asked, not bothering to hide my disappointment at the thought.

I'd wanted to sleep, but I knew it was out of the question for me right now and I could use some company that was far from Uchiha. My words stopped him in his tracks mid-step and he looked over his shoulder at me. "No, I'm not." He told me, then turned around to fully face me, a look of confusion on his face. "But you should."

"Wha-" I glared at him, mouth agape. "Don't you fucking tell me what I should do!"

He laughed then, finally seeming more like himself. "If you don't go to sleep now, you never will."

Knowing he was probably right, and not caring either way, I shrugged. "I'm in the mood for a drink."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked, brow arched curiously.

I pondered this a moment before answering. It wasn't actually an invitation, but I knew everyone else would be sleeping by now and I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. "I guess so."

Head tilting to the side as he watched me, Gaara looked as if I was some sort of enigma. "Well come on, I'd definitely better join you, to keep an eye on you. You're acting strange as fuck."

"Shut up, dumbass." I walked past him, bumping my shoulder against his arm purposefully. He followed me without another word, locking the door behind us once we were out. Only a select few of us had keys to get in the storage room.

Not wanting to be in too small of a space alone with him, I led the way to the bar instead of my study. He walked close behind me, though not too close where I'd need to punch some sense into him though. He was quiet until just before we made it to the bar.

"This is so sweet of you, you know… asking me on a date like this."

I laughed at that, shaking my head through my amusement as I stepped into the bar then. "You're an idiot." I muttered to him just before noticing that the bar wasn't empty at all.

So surprised by the sight of the very Uchiha I was trying desperately to forget sitting there, I stood in the doorway like a complete idiot. His eyes met mine for a brief, intense moment before his eyes shifted behind me.

"Damn." Gaara muttered under his breath, as if he was just as disappointed but obviously for an entire different reason.

Thankfully, him speaking brought me back to reality and I continued into the bar with Gaara hot on my heels. I went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle off the shelf while Gaara got us both a glass and filled them with ice. He was right behind me as I carried the bottle over to where the Uchiha sat. I couldn't very well ignore him with him in the room, so I thought it best if I faced him head on. He could believe it or leave it alone, but I was dead serious with my words to him earlier.

As I sat across the table from him, he watched me and I gave him a smirk. Gaara took it upon himself to open the liquor and pour it for us and while I waited, I watched Sasuke's perfect fingers trace along the rim of his glass while he watched me. The cool look in his eyes was enough to make me shiver. I hated the way I loved how he watched me so intensely.

"Need a top off?" Gaara asked Sasuke, then filled his glass as well when he nodded. By then I'd already drained my glass. I drank enough that I had to really drink to get a buzz and I couldn't remember the last time I was actually drunk, but I felt I needed to be now. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

I didn't know why Gaara seemed to want to strike up a conversation with Sasuke, but I said nothing, having nothing to say, and not wanting to talk at all as I waited for Gaara to refill my glass. He obviously wasn't going to let me do it myself and I wasn't in the mood to argue about it.

"Not tired." Sasuke gave a one shouldered shrug, turning his eyes to Gaara. "Finished for the night?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, Sakura helped me so it didn't take long at all."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded back, then his obsidian eyes turned to me once more.

Looking away from him quickly, I purposely turned my gaze to Gaara at my side. "If I gave you the list, you'd remember everything we went through, wouldn't you?" I asked him interestedly.

"You know I would." Gaara chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"After a few drinks, I figured maybe you could help me with my books. If you're serious about not going to sleep."

Brow raising suspiciously, he took a sip of his drink before responding. "I'll have to check and stock some bikes within the next couple hours, but yes, I'll help you. If you just let me read over them myself, it shouldn't take me but a few minutes to get it done."

I gave him my best smile, purposely pretending there was no Uchiha staring at me as I did. "Fuck, you're a lifesaver."

Gaara grinned at the compliment. "If you say so."

Sasuke cleared his throat and reached for the liquor bottle to refill his glass. I was surprised as I glanced at his empty glass. He didn't seem like a quick drinker, not like I was. Not wanting to be thinking about him at all, I quickly thought of anything else to get my mind off him, even if he was around.

"Let's see… Kakashi, Lee, and Genma have a drop tomorrow, right?" I asked thoughtfully, Gaara would know because he'd be loading their bikes, but I wouldn't usually go to him for confirmation.

"Yes, they'll be leaving at noon. Then Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto will be heading out around two o'clock."

I nodded, trying my best to keep my mind on the jobs to come instead of the Uchiha. "Hopefully Sai will be back on his feet soon. I'm worried he may get an infection, even though Ino's been doctoring his wound… I've got to find us a new medic." With a sigh, I took another swallow of my drink.

"I know a guy." Sasuke said, bringing my attention back to him, which I wasn't happy about.

"Oh?" I asked, feigning indifference as I finished my second glass of liquor.

Sasuke's eyes captured mine and it was just too hard to look away, so I just stared back into those endless black pools. "He's skilled enough for the part. I've been hit a couple times and he'd always come by my home and patch me up. That's how he usually works, so I don't know how he'd feel about a full-time thing, but he'd be worth a shot. I know he's trustworthy."

"Well we want trustworthy- and full time." I told him matter-of-factly as Gaara once again refilled my glass.

"I could bring him in and you could talk to him yourself. Naruto knows the guy too, I'm surprised he hasn't suggested it."

Picking my glass back up, I shrugged. "Whatever. I'll talk to him, but if he turns out to be traitorous, that's your ass."

"I wouldn't even mention it if I thought he'd fuck us over. I've been dealing with the guy for years."

"Fine. Bring him in then."

"Fine. I will."

I glared at the Uchiha, able to tell easily enough that his mood was just as sour as mine. Wondering what was bothering him, but not willing to ask, I forced my eyes down to my glass and then to Gaara at my side. "We should probably check in on Sai either before or after we go through the books."

"I'd say afterwards. I'm sure he's sleeping anyway."

"Right." I sighed. Sai needed to get better as soon as possible, it just didn't feel right knowing he was out of commission. I'd never understand how the Akatsuki could lose members without batting an eye, and recruit new members as if they were just a thing. They weren't a family like we Tasogare and they never would be. The more I thought about it, the more disgusted I was with those Akatsuki bitches.

Suddenly, Gaara's hand rested on my shoulder. My eyes went to his hand and I didn't take to kindly to the touch, but being that I was fully aware of the Uchiha across the table, I chose not to bitch about it.

"Don't worry," Gaara told me with a smile. "Sai will pull through this. He knows we need him too much for him to die on us."

Frowning at his words, I looked down at my drink in my hands. Things weren't even right without Sai working. He was a big part of the family, like Naruto. He wasn't emotional and he took all his jobs so seriously that I'd always respected him. I couldn't be happy until he was back to one hundred percent.

My train of thought was disturbed as I felt the Uchiha's eyes scorching through me. Damn him for not being able to keep those eyes to himself! They haunted me and it was so hard to try and keep my eyes from him. "We should get to work on the books, I don't want to keep you from your other duties."

"Whenever you're ready."

Gaara stood at the same time I did and it was then that I finally chanced a glance at Sasuke, stiffening when I noticed how cold his eyes looked and the way his lips set in a tight line. It was the first time I'd ever seen him angry, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the look on him. There was a hidden meaning in the way those eyes looked to me, but I wasn't about to try and decipher it. Instead, I chose to ignore it and turned to leave with Gaara.

"What's he so worked up about?" Gaara asked with a grumble once we were out of the bar and walking down the hall towards my study.

I shrugged. "Beats me." But I did know.

He was pissed off that I was using Gaara, and actually getting to him. He knew well enough that I didn't like help, and it was easy to tell just how bad Gaara pissed me off, so he could probably tell what I was up to- and he obviously didn't like it.

Maybe he was jealous. I couldn't have been sure about that, but for some reason, the thought gave me a thrill. We made it to my study and I unlocked the door and led the way inside. After closing the door behind us, Gaara took a seat just as I was taking mine. I handed over the books and went about fixing us both a drink while he got to work. Being unable to concentrate right now, I really appreciated Gaara's dedication. He'd always go out of his way to help me, as long as I would accept the help.

Remaining quiet in hopes of not disturbing his work, I sipped my drink and watched him skim over the books. He only glanced at the notes a few times, because he really did actually remember most of what we'd gone through. It was only half an hour later that he finished.

"Everything there?" I asked, eyeing him from across my desk.

"Of course." He smirked, his eyes meeting mine then as he placed the books on my desk. "They know better than to get on your bad side."

"As they should." I nodded, pleased that for now at least, there was nothing else to worry about.

He chuckled at my words. "They've never given you a reason to distrust them, have they?"

"They aren't my family. I don't trust anyone who isn't."

"I know." He smiled lazily and finished off the drink I'd fixed him. "Thanks for the drink, and for helping me… I'd better get to work though."

It was easy to tell he didn't want to go, that he was enjoying this time with me that he wasn't usually granted, but the Uchiha wasn't around and I didn't want to give him any ideas. I couldn't keep him from his work any longer. If the thoughts came back, I'd just have to deal with them.

"Once you've finished, get some sleep." I told him, standing to show him out so I could lock the door behind him. I didn't want anyone walking in on me, like they would if the door wasn't locked. "I mean it."

"Damn, fine. You don't have to force me." He winked at me once he was outside my study and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, I do." Knowing him as soon as he finished, he'd find something else to do just to keep from going to sleep.

"Oh, I almost forgot, don't you want to check in on Sai?"

I frowned, having completely forgotten about it. "I do, but we can wait until you've finished. Come get me when you're done and we'll go see him. Then I can make sure you get to bed."

"Ooh." He smirked suggestively and I slammed the door in his face then.

Damn idiot.

…

It was a little over an hour later that I heard a knock on my study's door. I groaned, annoyed that I had to get up from my laid back, propped up position to answer the door. Not going to sleep at all hadn't been a wise decision for me, all I'd been doing was turning up the bottle since Gaara had went to do his work and left me alone and sadly, the more intoxicated I became, the more I thought about that frustrating Uchiha.

Fully expecting Gaara to be there when I opened the door, when I saw it was actually Sasuke instead, I took a step back in surprise. His eyes narrowed on me as he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. For each step he took closer to me, I took a step back- until I bumped into my desk behind me and had nowhere else to go. With a gulp, I stared up at him as he towered over me, getting so close all I could do was lean back over my desk to try and distance myself from him.

Why I wasn't cursing him the fuck out, I'd never know. I said nothing, only stood there watching him warily as he watched me, not bothering to speak for the longest time. He'd probably still been drinking, he smelled strongly of liquor and seemed to be in a horrible mood. But, I liked that pissed off look in those black pools. I loved the way his jaw clenched, the way his perfect brows knitted together. There was something about it I found too appealing and not a single bone in my body wanted to force him out of my study. No, I wanted to see what was on this Uchiha's mind.

"I know what you're doing." He said, his voice low and velvety. For a moment, I wished he'd never stop speaking to me because that voice of his sent a fire coursing through my veins that had me shuddering with just those few words.

"I don't know what you mean." I argued weakly, my voice barely audible. Damn it, what was my problem?

His dark eyes seemed to see right through me, and damn was that look smoldering. "You're trying to piss me the fuck off." He stated blandly, leaning in next to my ear then. I stiffened when his lips brushed against my ear and a thrill I couldn't have anticipated ran up my spine. "And you're doing a damn good job."

With a sharp intake of breath, I threw my hands against his chest in a feeble attempt to get him to back off. My body was betraying me so easily. His breath on my ear, and the sound of that voice was enough to make me nearly melt against him and it pissed me off to no end to know he could make me feel such a way. But he didn't budge, and I almost groaned at the feel of that hard body against my hands. For some reason, my hands stayed in place and yet I wasn't even trying to push him away anymore.

I felt him smirk against my ear just before his teeth clamped down on my earlobe and tugged lightly. My fingers dug into his vest then, even my legs were starting to go against me as they began trembling. I bit my lip to keep myself from making a peep. What was this feeling, and how… how could he do this to me so effortlessly? Or was he actually trying…

He released my ear and trailed his lips down my neck as if he had every right in the world. My lips parted against my will and I gasped at the feel of it all, still gripping onto him as if to anchor myself to the world. Just feeling that smirk against my neck made me want to bullet through his head, and yet it also made me want to beg him to stay, to never let me go, to do more and never stop.

"Son of a bitch." I growled, clenching my teeth when nipped at my neck and then licked the same spot.

"Don't go giving anyone ideas just to try and stop the inevitable." He told me, finally leaning back to look down at me. I breathed a sigh of relief but I was still visible shaken. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing to me and he was enjoying it. "You can deny it all you want, but you're already mine."

I gawked at him like a baffled idiot as he took a step back, my hands finally dropping to my sides. He didn't give me a chance to respond- as if I could have, before he was gone, leaving me behind with a racing heart and trembling body. There was no denying how shaken I was, and in all the right ways. It was so wrong.

So wrong, but so fucking right. In such shock from the encounter, I could only lift my shaking hands and stare at them in disbelief. Never in my life had I ever felt such a way and I was fucking livid. If there was anything I was certain of, it was that I'd be getting him back for that little stunt. One way or another.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading, and to everyone who actually enjoys this story as much as I do, thanks a lot. Reviews or not, it makes me so happy to have such lovely readers.**

 **I'm loving this fic! XD**

 **I even had to draw my own art for it. HAHA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

A few weeks passed by. In that time, we'd gone through half our inventory. Thanks to Sasuke's friend, Sai was finally back on his feet. I wouldn't let him go on any jobs, maybe after a few more weeks, but for now he was piddling around the garage and glad that he was at least able to socialize with the gang. It had surprised me at how good that medic was, and though originally he hadn't wanted to stay with us full time, I ended up making him an offer he couldn't refuse.

I was glad it had worked out, we needed someone trustworthy to patch us up on occasion. The guy, Kabuto would definitely be worth having around. Things had been busy. Countless jobs had come up over the last couple weeks and some days consisted of several drops, whereas on others we only had one or two.

The guys were the busiest out of all of us, and they were working like hell to keep me off of the road most of the time. I always had things to do on the inside, and for the last week I'd done nothing but spend my days and nights in my study, preparing for our next pickup. We were selling quickly, and I couldn't wait until the last minute to get it all done, because it was such a time-consuming task.

There were several customers I had to speak to, to know what they'd be needing over the next few weeks. There were some who always got the same shit, so I always ordered it anyway. The order needed to be in at least two weeks in advance- so today, I was finalizing my list to make that call finally. Then I could take a breather… If only for a day.

It had been nice for me honestly, Sasuke was helping with running the drops, usually going out once a day, sometimes even more often and with me being locked away in my study, I hadn't seen much of him at all. The only time I did see him was when I wandered out into the halls, mostly in the bar around dinnertime, or if he happened to be in the garage when I went out there.

Still, within the past two weeks, I hadn't seen him but a handful of times and I was glad about it. Surely, there was a part of me that really, really wanted to see him. But, after that stunt he pulled I wasn't sure how to face him again, at least not without losing my cool. After I finished this order though, I'd have some down time, and I'd want to spend some time with the guys. I only hoped he wouldn't be pissing me off anymore.

Once I finished my list and found it satisfactory, I went in search of Gaara with my book to get him to give it a read over as well. He was so good at the shit, if he already didn't have so much else to do, I'd get him to help me from the beginning. The job would be a lot easier, but he had enough on his plate as it was. Still, he could spare a few minutes to look over it for me. A second opinion never hurt.

When I went to walk through the bar on my way to the garage, I found the entire room packed. One quick glance and I knew that every member was there, aside from a few who were gone at the time. They all turned as a group to look at me as I entered, to which I raised a brow. It was late, well after dinnertime and even if several of the guys were drinking together, it was rare to find them all there at once unless summoned.

After pushing my curiosity aside, I continued into the bar, forgetting all about the book in my hand. The silence in the room was uncomfortable, and unsettling. It didn't take me long to figure out something was going on and the thought alone was enough to piss me off instantly.

"What did I miss?" I asked lowly, my brows furrowing as I stopped to look at the group until my eyes settled on the several of them huddled in the center of the room, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and even Kakashi were there, and all of them had the same look on their faces, pure distress.

My heart fell to my stomach and without waiting for an explanation, or giving myself time to come to any conclusions, I ran through all of them until I made it there. But, as soon as I saw Naruto on the floor in a bloodied mess, with Kabuto working on him, I lost it. I saw nothing else but black, that was the last thing I remembered.

…

"Sakura, Sakura… Wake up."

Someone calling to me was what startled me awake. I shot up into a sitting position and looked around frantically to see what was going on around me. I was in the infirmary, and the first person I noticed was Sasuke as he took a firm hold of my shoulders.

"Calm down, you're okay… you just passed out."

"Wh…where's Naruto?" I croaked, avoiding the Uchiha to glance around the room, but nobody else was there.

When he didn't answer, and I found nobody else in the room, I looked back to him worriedly. I didn't ask again, but I knew he could see the question in my eyes.

"Kabuto is still working on him." He explained and I shoved him away from me to get up, but the bastard didn't move. "You just stay here, damn it. As soon as he can, Kabuto will have Naruto moved here as well. If you go in there and lose it you'll only distract everyone."

I jerked free of his hold and laid back with a groan, covering my face with my hands. This couldn't be happening to me. Not now. Naruto was my right hand. I couldn't lose him. Sai was just getting better. Having Naruto out of the game would be devastating to the business, and all of us as a family. All I knew was, he'd better not die.

Sadly, Sasuke was right. I'd be better off just waiting for some news. I didn't need to lose my temper, or distract Kabuto from his work. That guy sure couldn't have come at a better time. But even having him, I was still sick to my stomach with fear and grief.

"What happened?" I asked after taking a deep breath to calm myself and prepare for the news.

"Akatsuki. It was on the open road, not far from here. Naruto was completely unsuspecting and he got hit a few times so they came straight back here instead of confronting the bastards."

My teeth clenched so hard my jaw hurt, and I couldn't even think about removing my hands from my face. For the first time in as long as I could remember, I was so pissed I just wanted to cry. "You were there?" I asked, unable to keep my voice calm, just as I wasn't able to keep any part of me calm at the moment.

"No." Sasuke sighed. "I made a run earlier, but I've been back for a few hours. Naruto went out with Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi. The drop went fine, they just happened to run up on the bastards, not even a mile from here on their way back."

"Fuck." I growled.

This was too depressing. It was the last thing we needed. I wasn't sure how I could get over this and I was really struggling to keep myself from leaving the infirmary and running to Naruto. Even though I may have lost it, I needed to be there for my men, for Naruto especially. We'd all be fucked up after this.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to make the suggestion, but I really think it'd be wise if we started looking into those bastards, and picking them off until there's no more of them. They'll just keep causing more problems in the long run, and I know we have a lot more going on and starting a war may seem like it could do more harm than good, but I think it may be in our best interest."

I finally pulled my hands down from my face to look up at him from where he hovered over the bed I was in. Though he hadn't sounded like he was angry, and he seemed calm enough, there was a storm brewing in those obsidian eyes that let me know he was just as pissed as I was, and he wanted to end those fuckers just as badly as me.

"You're right. We'll look into it." I nodded, turning my eyes to the ceiling as I went about suffering in silence.

All I could see was Naruto lifeless on the bar's floor, blood all over him, the whole family surrounding him. He was unconscious and I had no way of knowing if he was brought in like that, or if Kabuto put him out to tend to his wounds. Either way, I was too uneasy to just sit around and wait. For all I knew, Naruto could have been dying at this very moment and I should be with him. I could keep myself calm, somehow… for my right hand, I could.

"I have to go to him." I grumbled, moving to sit back up, but Sasuke immediately forced me back down.

"Don't bother, someone is coming anyway."

He was right, just after the words left his mouth, the door swung open and in came Kabuto, followed by Genma, Kakashi and Gaara who carried Naruto in and to the bed next to the one I was occupying. I jumped off the bed then, drawing my gun and pointing it at Sasuke meaningfully. He wasn't about to stop me this time. I wouldn't really shoot him, but I'd send a bullet right by his head to let him know not to fuck with me. He caught my drift and didn't make a move.

"How is he?" I asked, walking up to the bed just as the guys gently laid him down and then backed away to give me some space by Naruto.

"There were three shots, luckily they weren't deep and also easily removed. I gave him something to help him sleep and managed to clean everything and stich him up." Kabuto explained.

"So, he'll be okay?" I frowned, looking over Naruto and the way he looked so pained, even in his sleep.

"He'll need to recover. He'll more than likely be in pain for several weeks, that will be the worst of it. It was good that they were so close and I was able to work before he lost too much blood. If they'd been half an hour later, he probably would have bled out."

I shuddered just at the thought, feeling the blood drain from my face. Sasuke was definitely right, we had to get rid of those Akatsuki bastards so we could live and work in peace. I couldn't have my men taking shots like this. There would always be enemies out there, but the Akatsuki hated us just as much as we hated them, and they'd never stop aiming for us. They had to be ended. I was tired of dealing with their shit. Tired of losing men, and of seeing my men hurt.

"Don't get so worked up." Gaara came over, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder and whispered those words to me. "Naruto won't give up. He's stronger than most of us, he'll pull through this and he'll be ready for revenge too. You know he will."

I nodded, my lip trembling with how I was being bombarded with emotion. I would not let myself cry though. Naruto wasn't dead, he was still here, and I wouldn't let my men see me like that. Comforting was something I needed right then though, so I leaned into Gaara, all too aware of how badly I was shaking. His arm wrapped even tighter around me in return.

Now I was feeling run down, as if all the work over the last few weeks hadn't been enough, now this had to happen and I was to my wits end. There was so much to be done, but how would I get anything done at all with Naruto's condition on my mind?

"You don't need to be stressing this shit. I've got your book in my vest, come on… let's get out of here and I'll go through it with you."

"Alright." I stepped back from Gaara then, thanking him silently for being so on top of everything. I'd completely forgotten about making the order, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to get it in tonight, it would probably have to wait until morning. I needed a drink for sure though, and now would be as good a time as any to have Gaara look over it as I'd wanted him to.

"It would be best if everybody cleared out, I'll stay to keep an eye on him, but he needs to rest."

Nobody argued. We all left the room without another word. When we were in the hallway, I holstered my gun and led the way.

"We're going to your study?" Gaara asked when I walked past the bar.

"Yes." I muttered. The last thing I wanted to do was walk into that bar. All I could see now was Naruto in his bloodied form. I couldn't walk back into that bar just yet.

"Could I join you two for a drink?" Sasuke piped up, earning a curious glance from Gaara and myself.

I shrugged when Gaara's eyes turned to me right after. "I don't see why not." Now wasn't the time to be acting like a bitch, and I'd be drinking anyway. Tonight, I really needed to get wasted. I wanted to forget about all the bullshit that had happened lately, and even all of which would be happening from here on out.

…

As soon as we were comfortable inside my study, I went about pouring us each a drink while Gaara wasted no time in going over the book. We were all quiet, even as we drank. A lot was on my mind, mainly Naruto and the fucking Akatsuki bastards. There was nothing that would have made me happy at that moment other than facing them head on and popping a cap in each of their faces. To see them dead at my feet, only then would I feel alive again. It may take some time, but eventually I'd make every single one of them pay for the shit they'd put us through.

It seemed as if things were getting worse and worse. I wouldn't have been surprised if we hadn't seen the worst of it, before things would finally start to look up again. I only hoped Naruto would pull through this. We all needed him. He'd been with me since the beginning, he always knew how to work through the bad times, always had a way of reassuring me, and even cooling me off when I needed it. Me and him were closer than any of the rest of us, and losing him, for me… just wasn't an option.

"Okay, I added a few things that we could use for ourselves. But other than that, everything looks good." Gaara spoke, pulling me from my thoughts and I gave him a quick nod as I took the book back.

I checked the time and realized it would be pointless to even try and make the call tonight, which only pissed me off more. "I'll have to call it in tomorrow. We'll be late but hopefully it will work out. I'd hate to have reschedule any meetups."

"I know." Gaara sipped his drink, seeming just as thoughtful as I. "If you can work it out though, try and have it delivered at the same time. They're capable. They're just assholes."

He was right. They could definitely work it out if they would, but I felt that sometimes they just tried to piss me off. Either way, I hoped they could get it to me without being even a day later, much less a week, as they had done me before.

Sighing in my misery, I continued to drink, wishing by some miracle the alcohol would drown all my worries. "We're going to move against those bitches soon. It's time to make a plan." I muttered aloud to myself.

Sasuke and Gaara both eyed me from across my desk at my declaration.

"Well, I know you've been busy these last weeks and we haven't discussed much…" Gaara began, looking rather serious. "But, I've been still keeping tabs on them. Since they lost all those members, they've only doubled their numbers."

"Fucking idiots." I hissed. "Always recruiting so carelessly. I fucking hate that shit."

"They see it as having power in numbers." Sasuke supplied.

"I think so too." Gaara agreed. "Even having skilled members, taking on triple, or even double our size would be costly."

"That's where the plan will come in." I muttered from behind my glass.

"That's right." Sasuke confirmed. "We'll need to research them and their facilities thoroughly, find out when they're making moves, and when the majority of them are just sitting around their hideout."

Gaara looked from me to Sasuke before nodding his agreement. "As far as I know, I think they're around mostly at night, but I can set up some cameras to keep an eye out for a while before we make any sudden decisions. But, they've always had a tendency to move during the daylight, especially early mornings."

"Okay, there's a lot to discuss and plan out over these next several days. In the meantime, I think it best if we change our entire schedule. Throw them off a bit. They also know we stick to the daylight hours. I'm sure the clients will understand, as long as it doesn't last forever."

"I agree, it would be less likely for us to run up on those fuckers, and the clients will still come for the goods, day or night."

I nodded at Gaara and his words. Finally, we were taking the first step in ending those bastards after all this time. Once they were out of the picture, life would certainly be much simpler. Just discussing it now had me hyped up and ready. The next couple weeks would surely prove to be interesting. I wasn't sure how I'd ever wait it out, but I'd have to… There was much to be done before we could ever go through with it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

It was more than a week later before things finally started to come together for us. We all worked tirelessly to change our schedule and begin to work up a plan to move against our enemies. Naruto was thankfully healing nicely and was even back on his feet, but the only things he took care of for the time being was nonsense paperwork.

Though he was helping me with my plan daily.

Sai was getting along nearly good as new, so I had him to help me a lot lately as well, which was good. Things were turning as close to normal as they'd been in what seemed like forever. The whole family was working hard to keep things calm and in order, including me and I felt I was doing well enough considering all that had happened.

If I'd lost Naruto though, I would have lost myself. Without a second thought, I would have run up on those bastards for war then and there, and the outcome would have more than likely been the opposite of what I would have wanted.

It was good to have time to get my head together, to be able to make the plans necessary to bring them down once and for all, and move on with our work without them constantly causing problems for us.

Today, it was dusk before I woke up. We had already turned our business hours around completely, laying everything out at night and so almost all of us were sleeping through the days. I'd ended up sleeping in my study, sitting in my chair with my head on my desk. I was hungover and aggravated upon waking, but I quickly went about starting my work for the night.

I'd get the information together today for all the jobs that would be done the next day, and it was better if I got it on out the way. After that was finished, I could go and have a bite to eat (hopefully) and then I could have a nice hot shower. Once I was settled after that, I would see Naruto and Sai again for further discussion, just as we'd been having every night.

Though I hated my mind took the turn, as I left my study after finishing up my papers, I thought about Sasuke. He'd be on his first job by now, along with Lee and Choji. Several other members would be out as well, but it wasn't them on my mind.

Surprisingly enough, it had been days since I'd seen or even thought of him at all. I'd been doing good, what with having my two hands around me most of the time now. But right now, I was all alone- and I couldn't help but think of him.

Sasuke was proving himself to be an admirable addition to the group, even since the beginning. But recently, he was taking more and more responsibility upon himself. He was making more runs, and even going out of his way to assist Gaara in the garage. It seemed to me that he wanted to do more, for whatever reason, I didn't know… but I didn't mind either.

When I walked into the dining hall and found it completely empty, I frowned. Being that our schedule had changed, this time of night was when the place now bustled with life. Sure several of the guys would be out working, but there should have been a few hanging around.

Also, there wasn't a single one of the girls in here, and no food in sight.

I wasn't happy about that, but I decided not to worry about it. It had been a while since I went out anywhere, and I could probably use a little time away from this place. Since I was going out though, I decided to have my shower first.

…

After I was ready, I made my way out to the garage. Gaara was there, just as I assumed he would be. But other than him, the place was bare.

"We must have had more jobs than I thought tonight." I stated in wonder, Gaara just watched me for a moment before nodding.

"A few are going on right now. But some of the guys went out too."

This had me raising a brow. "Oh? What for?"

Gaara's eyes turned to the bike he was currently working on before he answered. "Food and shit."

I glared down at my bike as I threw my leg over it. When he said it that way, I knew exactly what they were doing. It wasn't like I didn't know my men had needs and they chose to fuck around every so often, but right now we just didn't need it. Hell, if I wasn't about to dry up and blow away I wouldn't even be leaving for food.

"Whatever." I muttered to myself as I started my bike. Gaara was at my side that same instant. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Like I have to tell you."

He frowned at me then, easily picking up what sort of mood I was in. "So you think I'll just sit back and not know where you're going, and let you ride off alone?"

With a groan and a scowl, I relented. "I'm starving. I'm going for food… alone."

"Let me join you, it's not wise to ride alone at night."

"Fuck no." Was all I said before taking off into the night.

It was heaven. These days it seemed like I was enjoying a free ride less and less and more than anything, I fucking loved to ride. The night air was cool against my skin, my hair was whipping around from my speed and the feel of the bike itself was exhilarating.

I would forever be a rider.

Once I made it to the diner, I hopped off my bike and noticed none of the other guys had come here for 'food'. But, I knew what they were really doing so I honestly hadn't been expecting to see them. Upon entering the establishment, I was happy to see Hinata working. She noticed me instantly and gave me a warm smile as she came to meet me as soon as I took a seat.

"Strange seeing you alone." She teased and I nodded.

"I know, right?" I laughed lightly, feeling my spirits lift just at the thought of having some peace, and being able to be away from the club. "How've you been?"

"Um, great… I actually just got back from a short vacation. Will you be having your usual?"

"Yeah, that will be good."

"Let me put your order in and bring over your drink and we'll chat then. The place is pretty dead tonight."

I watched her walked off before I found my phone and noticed a text from Naruto.

' _Where the fuck you go? Riding solo Sakura… you know that ain't cool.'_

With a roll of my eyes, I deleted the text instead of responding. Gaara and his big mouth. I was happy to know that Naruto was around the club though, and not off doing anything reckless.

Hinata returned with my drink and took the seat across from me with a happy sigh. "How's Naruto?"

She was so crazy about that idiot, and I almost wished he'd bring her in… just to see her happy. "Better. Much better. Have you heard from him?"

"Oh, well yes." A deep rose color tinted her cheeks. "He calls me sometimes. I heard about what happened… I'm so glad he's okay."

"Me too." I grumbled, not even wanting to think about all the shit that would have hit the fan if he would have croaked on me. "Can't keep him down for long though."

"Um… Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Can I… ask you something?"

My grip tightened on my glass as I met her hesitant gaze. I was sure I already knew what she would ask, but I wouldn't deny her either way. "Yes…"

"Naruto… he's told me before, that well…. That he felt something for me, like I do him. But, he said we could never be. Why is that, is there someone else?"

I knew it. Sighing dramatically, I took several long pulls from my drink before answering. "It's complicated."

Her face fell then and I realized I hadn't answered the best way I could have.

"But no, there is nobody else."

"I see…"

Shit. I hadn't mean to dampen her mood so drastically. Figuring I couldn't do much harm in explaining, I added, "You know about us. Who we are. What we do. It's no secret around our town. Naruto is my right hand, he's a big part of the club and his life, as you can see, is endangered every day. Any women my men make as theirs, are sworn into the family. It's the same as being a club member. You live for us, you die for us.

I know as well as anyone, that Naruto has had his eye on you for a while now… but he's told me himself that he doesn't want to drag you into our lifestyle. He doesn't want to risk anything happening to you. That's why… he will probably never make a move."

"Does he find me so weak? To be honest, I'd rather be with him than anything else."

I finished my drink, this was a mess for me. I'd never been good at talks like these. "He only wants to protect you, trust me. But, if it were me… I'd bring you in. You know us all, you're a great person and you could probably even settle that bastard down. But, it's whatever Naruto thinks. Maybe you should talk to him."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully before a smile finally returned to her lips. "You're right. I think I will. Thanks Sakura."

She scurried off to make me another drink and get my food. It was so quiet and amazing to be so alone and away. My mood had lifted so much that I even finished my entire plate of food, along with three more drinks.

There were no thoughts of work, the club, or even Sasuke. For the first time in a long time, I felt free… even if only for a moment.

Hinata and I chatted for over an hour. When my phone rang, I ignored it. I didn't even bother opening the texts I was receiving. Naruto would probably worry, but I'd deal with him later.

"Okay this is the last one, unless you'll have me drive you back." Hinata said as she delivered my fifth drink.

I did have a nice buzz and was feeling pretty good, but I could drive. I drank a lot, and I knew how to control myself. It was only when I was running goods that I'd limit my drinks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Sure you don't need to answer you phone?" She asked then and I realized it was ringing. It had been going off so much I'd finally started to tune it out.

"I'd rather not." I muttered, but I did take a look at it to see who was calling. It was Sasuke. I hated the way his name sent my heart a flutter. "Pain in the ass." I glared at the phone just as the call went unanswered.

"They're probably really worried. You don't go off alone very often."

Damn. Even she knew. "You're right." I sighed as I started opening texts just to be sure nothing had happened.

Three from Naruto.

' _Goddamn it Sakura, call me!'_

' _Where are you?!'_

' _Now I'm pissed.'_

Two from Sai.

' _Naruto's flipping his shit.'_

' _Call him so I can get some work done.'_

Then just as I finished reading, one came through from Sasuke.

' _Hey, you okay?'_

I grit my teeth as I read that text, because for some ungodly reason, it made me happy. I did not want to be happy, not about a stupid text from that bastard. Still I supposed I should respond to one of them and let them know I was fine, but the bell chimed, signaling the door had been opened and curiously, I looked up to see who it was.

"Hello," Hinata greeted the man as his eyes met mine.

There was something strikingly familiar about him, but I wasn't sure what. He stood just inside the door as Hinata made her way over to him. He looked like a biker, but was dressed casually, with no vest. He sported dark jeans and a grey T-shirt. His left arm was covered in tattoos, and he walked with a confidence not many people would ignore. Not even me.

Hinata showed him to a table and proceeded to take his order, but I couldn't get over the way his eyes kept straying over to me. Why did he look so familiar? I was sure I'd never seen him before in my life. He must have been a traveler. Everyone's face in town was known to me. But then again… he kept looking at me as if somehow, he knew me too.

Deciding it best for me if I ignored the guy, I turned my attention back to my phone to send a text back to Sasuke. Why him instead of Naruto, I didn't know, but that's what I did.

'Yeah, I'm-'

The sound of glass shattering startled me into sending the text unfinished and I looked up to find it was actually the front door and windows. Bullets were flying through the glass and causing it to break immediately. My first thought was of Hinata, but one glance told me she was in the back, and that guy was nowhere to be seen.

I was safe being that I was in the corner, though probably not for long. My heart was hammering as I pulled my gun and flipped the table over to shield myself behind it. Just as quickly as I had, the sound of several loud footsteps became noticeable. The place was filling up rather quickly and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

It was the Akatsuki. Those fuckers. They'd found me alone and I knew there was no way in hell I could take more than a few of them on by myself.

I was fucked.

They knew where I was at, it being obvious since it was the only flipped table. It was only a matter of time before they got me. Either they'd kill me instantly, or capture and torture me until my men came for their asses. No matter what though, I'd already made it up in my mind that I wouldn't make it out of this alive.

But, I wouldn't go down without a fucking fight either.

I raised my gun to glance over it, kissing the tip for good luck. This gun had never let me down, and I was glad to have it with me in my last possible moments. There was no sense in holding off the inevitable, so without any further thought, I peeked around the table and fired three shots off the bat.

My aim was deadly enough to drop the three I went for. But with this as my only weapon on hand, my bullets were limited. I had one extra magazine, but I doubted I'd be able to change them before they got to me.

Shots were firing at the table, some of them flying straight through it which was bad as fuck for me. Luckily, I managed to remain out of the way of those before I crawled to the other end of the table and took a glance before firing two more shots.

One missed, and one hit a bastard dead between his eyes.

My hands were shaking. But it was the adrenaline making me shake, more-so than fear. In this moment, I didn't have time to be afraid. I was too worried about getting myself out of this mess, if there was any way possible. The chance was slim to none.

Their firing was relentless, the table had taken a pounding and would cave completely any second. I took only an instant to whisper an apology to all my men before I bolted from behind the table to face them. Managing to make it behind the counter, I was able to find only six men standing around the open room. Unfortunately, I only had four more bullets before I'd need that other clip.

This was a fucking disaster. Just what I get for trying to have a peaceful night to myself.

One of the bastards rounded the corner of the counter and in a panicked moment, I shot the fucker twice in his head. Shit. That was a stupid move, one that had probably just dug my grave.

Growling in my frustration, I got to my feet and slowly brought myself up to take a look over the counter. Just as I took one more of the assholes out, somebody caught me from behind. But, instead of it being a bullet that got me, it was a pair or strong arms.

Though I thrashed wildly against the man, his strength was far superior to my own. Even as he held me he was able to pry my gun from my hand and sling it to the floor. I was unable to control my breathing or anything else at that moment as I closed my eyes, knowing it was all over.

I was about to be dead as fuck.

"Bring the needle, Sasori." The man holding me captive spoke.

His words had me swallowing hard. Needle? What fucking needle?

The guy who appeared had red hair and a cold dead look about him. He was one of the Akatsuki originals, I'd came across him more than once over the years and I wasn't thrilled to see him now. Especially not with him carrying a shot in his hands.

Shit… lethal injection? I'd much rather go by a bullet.

"Don't worry." The man behind me chuckled as I fought against him desperately, though to no avail. "This will only calm you down a bit. We've decided to keep you, for our pleasure."

Sick fucks. I cringed away, back against the bastard holding me as Sasori came closer with the needle. He smiled sadistically at me as he showed off the small vial that would fuck me up and make me lose here.

Shit… I'd already lost anyway.

There was no way in hell though that I'd let these fuckers get away with this shit. They would pay for this. Of that, I had no doubt.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

"Oh, fuck!"

The instant I came to, I was hissing and ranting in agony. I'd never had such a terrible headache in my life. My body was stiff, nearly numb with pain as I realized I was shackled by both my hands and feet, dangling from the ceiling by my wrists. The pain I felt in my arms didn't register until I noticed my situation- and not only that, but my left shoulder blade was on fire, as if my skin had been completely peeled off.

Shit. It probably was. My emblem was tattooed proudly on the skin there and they'd probably taken advantage of me being unconscious to take that away from me. That, and apparently my clothes as well. There wasn't a shred of clothes covering my aching body, but I wasn't cold. No, I was hot as fuck, my blood boiling as a rage like none I'd ever felt before coursed through me.

"Awake now, are we?"

My head jerked in the direction of that voice, eyes struggling to make out the male figure there, from the darkness of the room. He came closer and I recognized him to be the man from the restaurant, the one who'd got me into this hell. He was definitely Akatsuki, but why didn't I know him? Just who was he exactly…

"Who are you?" I seethed, needing to know so I could scream his name when I finally got the chance to kill his ass.

"Some leader you are. I know all about you, little Sakura, and yet, you have no idea who I am?"

His deep voice and sarcastic tone only angered me further. He could mock me all he wanted, but that wouldn't change who I was. My men respected me, acknowledged me. They knew what they had, how I worked. I didn't need anyone else to understand that. And almost everyone knew about me, so I wasn't surprised that whoever this guy was knew as well.

"I've had no reason to give a fuck about who you are before now. Now. I want to know."

In all honestly, I was in so much pain I could barely keep myself awake. My shoulders almost felt dislocated, my wrists were screaming from holding all my weight, and every time I thought about my current lack of clothing, I just wanted to scream. This was torture unlike any I'd ever experienced. Was it because I was a woman that they felt the need to strip me? These bastards were as low as they came.

"Oh, but you know my brother so well apparently."

"Your brother?" I croaked, throat bone dry.

"Ah. In fact, he was just recently recruited by you."

Kabuto? My lips mulled together as I thought it over, wondering what it all meant. But then as I really took a look at the guy before me, I realized it wasn't Kabuto he was referring to. Those obsidian eyes of his alone told me that the only man in my gang related to him had to be Sasuke.

Why my heart constricted at the thought, I didn't know. There were many things to contemplate, many curiosities floating around my mind, but I didn't want to face them, so I ignored them altogether.

"So it's you huh… you're the Akatsuki leader? You mean to tell me you finally came out of hiding after all these years?" A wicked laugh escaped me then. I had always wondered who the guy was, being that he never showed himself, never ran jobs, never got in on a run in. In my books, he'd always been a scared little bitch, so I was surprised to be seeing him at all.

"Maybe that's what you should have been doing, instead of exploiting yourself so regularly. You never shy away from your rank and therefore, everyone knows who you are. It made it all the easier to keep track of you."

"So, you've got me. Kill me. What the fuck are you waiting for?"

The man's shoulders shook with another wave of laughter. "All in due time, Sa-ku-ra. It's not only you that I want, you know. If I just kill you now, I won't have the chance to get my hands on all those other big wheels in Tasogare. What I need is for them to come to me, where I can take you all out at once. Including my foolish little brother."

"You think it'll be so easy? You think so little of my men?" I spat, trembling with anger. "Know this, Akatsuki bastard… You're a dead man."

"We'll see little girl."

Coiling back, I stiffened with nowhere to go as he pinched my chin between his thumb and forefinger. He looked me over, a suggestive smirk on his lips as his eyes trailed down my naked body. I wanted so badly to put a bullet in his head, and if that couldn't happen, I just wanted to die. Anything but to have someone like him looking at me in such a way.

I never wanted any man to see me like this. Feeling violated and all-too revealed, I spit right in his face. He'd taken my gun, and my honor- but I'd die before he took anything else from me.

"Hm." He wiped his face slowly, still grinning like a twisted freak. "I quite like you, actually. Too bad you had to be the enemy."

"Yeah. Too fucking bad for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't bother concerning yourself with me if I were you."

"This is some weak ass shit, you know. Fucking capture and torture? That's the only hope you had, huh? Too scared to face Tasogare straight up."

His finger ran down my cheek as he sighed. "No, not scared at all. But, I'm not fool either. We've been at each other for years now, I know your guys with excellent detail, and now you have my little brother as well."

"Oh yeah, the one who took out a dozen of you little bitches at once."

"Hmph." He tried to contain his laugh, but it slipped through. "Yes, that's him alright. Nobody knows his skills better than me. I did teach him everything he knows after all."

My teeth clenched and I wanted so bad to unload on his ass. I was so pissed. How could I have gotten myself into this mess- and what was I going to do to get out of it?

Unfortunately, I knew that my guys would find out exactly what happened and they would waste no time in rallying up and coming after me, ready for the war we'd all most certainly have to fight, but I didn't want it.

This was my mistake, my foolishness that had gotten me here, and I deserved to pay with my life. I didn't want to be saved. I didn't want my family to find me like this, to see what had become of me, to see me so weak and vulnerable. I didn't want to be held captive while those precious to me fought to save me. There was no way we would get out unscathed, not running in on their turf.

And Sasuke… This was really his brother? Then… what's their story? Did Sasuke know all along that his brother was the Akatsuki leader? Is this brother the reason why he holds his own grudge against them? I had so many questions, but my head hurt so badly. I wouldn't allow myself to pass out though, not with him here and possibly thinking about doing things that I could not let happen to me.

I would not let fear control me. I wouldn't let him get the better of me, and yet I was noticeably shaken. It wasn't like I believed in fairy-tail romances, or sappy true love shit. I wasn't saving myself for a special someone or anything of the sort. But, I'd never wanted a man physically- sexually. It wasn't something I needed, nor was it something I had been ready for. And as a virgin, and a woman- there was no way in hell I was about to let him or anyone else take advantage of me like that.

"Don't fucking touch me." I hissed, even my voice quaking as he'd let his fingers glide down from my neck to my chest. I had just enough play in my bindings to rock away from his touch.

"I think you need some more drugs, another good nap and maybe you'll have a little less attitude. But, don't worry- I'm a very patient man."

A door creaked open, causing light to filter in the room. While another man slowly padded his way into the room silently, I looked from the man before me, to the direction the other was coming from. He carried a bag in his hands that he brought over to his leader and handed over.

My head was ringing, I was dizzy and along with the pain I felt, it was becoming harder and harder to keep consciousness. Even the conversation they proceeded to carry out was lost to me as I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut and willing all my aches to subside, especially in my head. More than anything, I needed to keep my wits, I needed to know what was going on around me, but I knew that wouldn't be happening the second a second dose of that shit was shot into my neck.

As my body fell limp and I felt sleep calling to me stronger than ever, I tried my best to ask for death again. Death would be so much better than this, and I really needed to die before my men had a chance to come for me. Sadly, the only thing I found was a restless slumber.

…

A conversation nearby woke me, though I was groggy, my body heavy and I couldn't make out a word being said. I wondered how long they'd had me. It felt like I'd been suspended by my arms for days. It was painfully obvious that I was still naked, and I was more numb than I was in pain anymore.

Those drugs had fucked me up. I felt a combination of drunk, and hungover. Like I hadn't slept in months, and like I'd been beaten to a bloody pulp. My throat was dry, just the thought of it made me cough- and the cough causing my body to move made me realize I wasn't as numb as I thought.

"Feeling any less feisty now?"

"Pfft." I knew I was in a rut, more than likely one that I would never come out of. But, I would not give them the satisfaction they so wanted, no matter what they done to me. "You fucking wish."

Even speaking hurt and I couldn't help but wince. Laughter rang out around me, and though I couldn't see well enough to be sure, I was confident that there were now several men in the room with me.

"Okay then, round two. This time, while she's awake."

Someone was behind me, close enough that I could feel their presence, even though they weren't touching me. I flinched at the feel of a cold, sharp blade grazing suddenly down my spine. "Stop it." I snapped, coughing again.

"You have one more tattoo, just on the side of your leg. Though it's not gang-related, I think we should clear it off for you as well."

Their leader was one cold-hearted son of a bitch. Teeth grinding together, all I could do was hang there helplessly as the guy with the blade ran its sharp edge across my skin, just barely cutting me across my back, over my ass and down my leg. He circled the area around the tattoo, the blade digging more and more into my skin each time it went around.

"You fucking bastards." I panted, sweat dripping down the back of my neck. I bit my lip, fighting back a cry as I felt him slice into a thin layer of my skin.

"Oh, don't hold back. Scream. Let us hear you."

Sick fuck. As if I would ever give in. I didn't even let myself move, I kept perfectly still, willing it to be over as soon as possible. If I struggled, the cut would more than likely be worse, so I forced myself not to move an inch, and even though it was an excruciating experience, I didn't utter another sound until the skin surrounding my tattoo was completely cut away.

"Fucking. Kill. Me." Was what I finally seethed, my teeth clenching so hard my jaw was locked.

"No, no. That wouldn't do." The leader chuckled, coming to stand just before me. "Are you out of fight now? Should I take you now?"

"I don't think so." I hissed, my teeth unwilling to part as I fought against the intense burn on the side of my leg where my skin was gone.

"So, you're opting for more torture then?"

Nothing could be worse than him violating me. "Do your worst."

He cocked a brow, seemingly impressed. "Maybe a little whipping would do you good."

I forced my teeth apart just far enough to bite down hard on my bottom lip, causing it to bleed, but it helped me calm down. However, there was still nothing I could do but watch as that bastard was handed a whip while everyone else in the room made their exit.

"Don't do this." I told him, but I didn't speak the words for myself, I spoke them for him. Even when it came to my enemies, if I wanted them dead- that was it. Torture wasn't something I wished on anyone. But I knew if this went on, if my guys found me like this, there would be hell to pay. Nobody would be dying a quick and painless death then.

His only response was a harsh whip to my side. The impact stung enough to make me gasp and for the next hour, he really did let me have it- and when it was finally over, I was sure there wasn't an inch on my body unmarked by him.

Trembling and panting was all I was good for as he dropped the whip, while his cold eyes ran over my body. I'd never felt so bad in my life, but the effects of the drugs were worse than anything. My whole body was on fire after his assault and I wasn't sure what would be his next phase of torture, but I wasn't ready to find out either.

"How admirable. You are quite the woman, aren't you? To take all that punishment without a single tear, without a single plea… I was sure you'd beg me to stop."

I didn't respond. I was too shaken to even get my thoughts together, I wasn't able to fight back anymore.

"You can deny it now if you want, but I can see in your eyes that you've finally broke. However, I'm still not done with you."

When he grabbed a hold of my face, squeezing my cheeks tightly and forcing me to look at him, I grunted. The only thing I felt as I stared back at him was pure disgust. I'd never hated someone like I hated him. If my mouth wouldn't have been so dry, I would have spit in his face once more, especially when he leaned in as if to kiss me.

A strange beeping sound shot through the room, and he grinned as soon as he heard it. "Well, looks like we don't have as much time as I would have liked. Your little boys are here. Don't worry though, I'll still have you. We just need to make it quick."

"You'll have to kill me first." I managed, though my breathing was labored and I was once again on the verge of losing myself to sleep.

"You're completely at my mercy. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Fighting desperately against my restraints, I moved around forcefully to keep him at bay as he reached for me, but he wrapped one arm around me waist and pulled me flush against him, so tight that I couldn't even hope to move anymore. I hissed when he bit my neck none too gently while using his other hand to roughly grope me all over.

He was really serious about it and my heart was pounding fearfully when he stopped touching me to reach towards his jeans. Fuck. I knew now that he wasn't going to kill me, and if the guys had come, I could only pray one of them would find me in time to kill this fucker before he got any further. He moved behind me after a moment, his hands rubbing across my backside just as the door was forced open with a slam and even as blurry as my vision was, I knew the instant I glanced at the door, taking in the light there and the man who stood just at the threshold- that I was saved.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love is War**

.

* * *

Chapter Ten

 _._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

 **.**

* * *

Exhausted and abused as I was, I felt completely alert as my eyes took in Sasuke, just in the doorway. I'd never seen such a look of shock, disgust and anger. There was only an instant that I was able to see him though, before the Akatsuki bastard came around me to stand just in front of me, as if to keep me out of sight.

"Finally grew the balls to face me, little brother?"

"Itachi. You're a fucking dead man."

His voice had an unmistakable tremble that had me swallowing hard. If this guy had a weapon on him, which I was certain he did, it was hidden. If I wouldn't have been restrained by my ankles as well, I would have done a number on him, even being in as much pain as I was.

There was a flurry of movements that were quick enough to have me struggling to keep up. Fast and heavy footsteps came closer just as Itachi lunged at Sasuke. For the first several seconds a series of punches were thrown and blocked until Itachi landed the first hit, with a hard right hook across Sasuke's jaw.

I winced, finding it hard to watch and yet impossible not to. But just after being hit, Sasuke caught Itachi right in the gut and the instant he doubled over from the impact, Sasuke grabbed a hold of his head and kneed him right in the nose.

"Fuck!" Itachi hissed, clutching his face only to be caught by an uppercut right after than sent him to the floor.

Watching as Sasuke fell on top of him, wailing on his head as his Akatsuki brother fought to block the hits, and fight back at the same time, a shiver ran over me. Sasuke was pissed, and there wasn't any sign of his aggression easing up.

It seemed like the longest moment passed before Itachi threw Sasuke off of him, getting to his feet in just enough time to block a swift kick aimed at his head. No words crossed between them and the longer they fault, the more their hits started to land.

Feeling weak and hurt, I was fighting hard to stay awake, needing more than anything to see the outcome of this fight. My eyes opened back wide when Sasuke kicked his brother to the floor and finally pulled his gun, cocking it before pointing it straight at his head.

"Gonna make it quick… really?" The bastard smirked, as if amused by this turn of events, as if he wanted the fight to last forever.

"You don't fucking deserve it, and it wasn't my intentions. But, Sakura needs medical attention- and she comes before my own selfish desires."

I held my breath as a single shot followed his words. My ears rang but I didn't flinch as I watched him gaze down at his brother after the face. There were so many questions to be asked later, but right now… I just needed to sleep.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, standing before me in the next instant.

He'd already found the keys and wasted no time in freeing me. My body was so worn down that I couldn't support my own weight, standing was impossible and he had no choice but to hold me up. I groaned in pain as he carefully sat me on the floor before taking off his vest and T-shirt.

My eyes closed as he pulled the shirt down over my head and helped me get my arms in place. The cotton material burned against my raw skin, but I was thankful to be covered. Once he had his vest back on, Sasuke lifted me into his arms and walked to the door, but I was out of it before we ever made it there.

I was woken once again after being placed in a car. Jumping with a start, I looked around wildly until my eyes settled on Sasuke who was just pulling his arms away from me. A breath of relief left my lips and I closed my eyes again. All I knew was I was safe. I'd been saved, and I honestly thought I was going to die.

"You're okay. Kabuto is here to take you back. We've got everything under control here. There will be no more Akatsuki after today."

"Mm." I nodded, unable to form any words.

Honestly, there were no words that could have expressed my joy anyway.

"Don't worry. Sai and Kakashi will be following you back while we clean up here. Then we'll be there. Okay?"

I nodded slowly, losing myself to sleep once more.

…

"She really fucking took it. The bruising has already started. She's swollen and there are whelps all over her body. Not to mention the missing skin."

"Will she be okay, Kabuto?"

"With the right pain meds she will be fine in a couple weeks. However, her mental state could be another situation entirely."

"Sakura is a strong woman. That little Akatsuki bullshit ain't enough to bring her down."

"Naruto. All that matters is us being here right now."

"Whatever Sasuke. I don't know why you're being such a prick anyway."

Annoying. I couldn't believe I was finally getting some much needed and peaceful sleep only to be interrupted by those two bickering. My eyes opened slowly to look at them and I found Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other, while Kabuto was looking over a paper of some sort.

"I don't know what you're talking about, loser."

"Ugh, bastard-"

"Quiet." I croaked angrily.

They both turned to look at me then. "Sakura, for fuck's sake!" Naruto shouted, coming closer to lean over me. "You ever try some shit like this again and I swear to-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head, glaring sharply at him. "She just told you to be quiet."

"Shit. Sorry." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, frowning deeply. "I was so worried though."

"I'm fine. This is nothing." I told him, but even I didn't believe my words. Even knowing I'd been given something for pain, I was still hurting, a burning and nagging pain endlessly stabbing across my whole body. I'd never been more thirsty and just tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"You are not fucking fine and this is a lot more than nothing!"

"Contain your voice or step out, dumbass."

I laughed then at Sasuke's calm words. It hurt like hell to laugh, so I stopped as quickly as I started and settled from smiling at the two of them. "It's okay Sasuke. This is just how he is."

"Annoying." Sasuke tusked.

"Very. But he means well."

"See." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

I sighed then. "If I had my gun I probably would have shot your ass, Naruto."

They laughed with me but it wasn't long before I started feeling bad and in need of sleep. "We'll get out of here so you can sleep." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto along with him towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to keep everyone updated. Right now she needs rest more than anything anyway."

"Thank you guys." I whispered, eyes closed as I drifted off.

…

It wasn't until the following day that I woke up again, thanks to the drugs Kabuto had me on. Thankfully, I felt good upon waking. I was coherent and my pain level was low. There were no bad effects to the medicine I was on, so I felt more myself than anything. It was nice not to be in extreme pain, but I still couldn't move. My body was so stiff and sore that the last thing I wanted to do was move even an inch, so I just laid still as my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around the room.

My lips parted in surprise when I noticed the room was full. I couldn't believe how quiet it was in the room being that so many people were crowding it, but the first thing I did was start counting heads. When I found that not a single member was missing, tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe we hadn't lost a single man after they infiltrated the Akatsuki hideout.

They were all here, and I was the only one down. I was so thankful, so ecstatic. All I could do was cry, but damn it I didn't cry, ever- especially not in front of my men. Biting my lip, I closed my eyes and willed myself to suck it up. I already looked like a piece of shit as it was, I didn't need to go all emotional on them.

Movement sounded next the foot of the bed and I opened my eyes to see Naruto walking towards me, a bottle of liquor in one hand and a short glass in the other. Already on the verge of tears again, I shook my head and laughed as he poured half a glass. While he did, Kabuto carefully raised my bed a fraction so I could take the offered drink. I took a moment to gaze at it before turning my eyes to my family.

I loved every one of their dumbasses.

"You gave us quite a scare there, boss." Shikamaru spoke up with a sigh.

"No fucking kidding." Neji huffed.

Gaara leaned over me next. "Don't ever pull some shit like that again."

"Leaving alone was quite unlike you." Sai commented.

"Damn right it was. I know you've been stressing lately, but you never leave without backup. Ever." Naruto grumbled, arms crossed and eyes looking around at anyone but me.

The next half an hour was spent with the guys hounded me endlessly. I knew they were worried, and they had every right to be pissed as well. Happy as I was, I didn't mind it this time. They could scold me for hours and I wouldn't complain. I completely deserved it.

"Now, take your drink. And enjoy it, because you won't be getting another until you're back on your feet."

I glared at Naruto at his words. "That's a damn lie." I killed the liquor and licked my lips. "Your bitch ass ain't telling me when and when not to drink."

Naruto glared back at me and we stayed just like that until Sai started ushering him out of the room, with everyone following. The room cleared out, even Kabuto, until there was nobody else besides Sasuke. He stayed just where he'd been leaning against the wall for a long moment until he finally came over to me. It was only then that I noticed he hadn't spoken a word all this time.

It was only then than I noticed the sad, dead look in his obsidian eyes, downcast as they gazed at me.

Resting my head against the pillow behind me, I met his gaze, my eyes full of wonder. There were still so many questions, but I just felt that now wasn't the best time for them. No matter my curiosities, Sasuke saved my life once again. It was his job, his life- but still, he had to end his own brother's life. While he had been my worst enemy, I couldn't help feeling some sort of guilt knowing things happened like they did.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, unwavering eyes taking in his as they narrowed.

"You're the one we're worrying about, Sakura."

There was a cool, detached tone to his voice and I found myself frowning. "Believe it or not, not matter what happens to me, my men will always be a concern to me."

"Yeah?" His jaw tensed and his eyes fell away from mine. "Then no, I'm not fucking okay. I was so worried about you, I was sick. Finding you like that…" He just shook his head as if he couldn't go on and then he turned his back to me. "I better get out of here."

"Wait," I called, hating that he'd leave me at all, though I loathed myself for feeling that way. "don't go."

"I need some air… But, I'll be back to check on you."

I sighed as I watched him leave the room, leaving me alone and wide awake. There was too much time on my hands to think, and I was glad to have a clear mind. I needed it as I played over Sasuke's words in my head, I felt so bad for making him worry, for making any of them worry so much. I hated that he had found me like he did, that he saw me at my lowest. Naked and fucked up. The situation was so fucked up that I couldn't even be embarrassed about it.

The most important thing for me to do for now is get myself back healthy, put this all behind me and get back to business. The guys needed me, I needed to stay on top of things. More than anything though, I really didn't want to be any more of a burden to them. I couldn't wait to get back to normal. There were many things to discuss, and celebrations to be had.

I couldn't fucking wait.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

 **.**

* * *

"You sure about this?"

I glanced at my right hand man who just had to question me. After the incident, I wasn't sure if any of them would stop worrying about me, but I was already sick of it.

"Yes, I am." I told him without a doubt.

It had been a while, but I decided to go home. I'd get away for a while, to rest and recover alone. I needed to get away from this place anyway. It was too hard watching everyone else run the business and not let me do anything, especially considering I was their boss.

Things were smooth right now, and my men were more than capable of taking care of everything without me. Honestly, I felt like it was a good idea to get away for a bit and just leave them to it. I didn't want them to be constantly worrying about me. Yet it seemed that even me trying to return to my home for a few weeks was worrying them as well.

"I'm not sure about it. Actually, no. Just no. She's not going." Gaara shook his head adamantly and I sighed.

"You think you can stop me?" I asked as I sent a scowl towards him. I might not have been in the best shape, but I was still a good shot.

Not that I'd ever actually shoot him. But I'd fire off if he kept pissing me off.

"Even if the Akatsuki is out of the game for good, we have other enemies. As far as we know, others could be aware of your condition. You could be targeted. Leaving you on your own is too great a risk."

I rolled my eyes now that they had Sai against me. Winning with these guys just seemed to get harder and harder. Eager to walk away from them and listen to nothing else for the moment, I got up from my chair in my study and started walking.

My body was sore all over, my skin feeling as if it were on fire from each cut. Even with strong medication, I was constantly in pain. Unless I had a few drinks, which only happened if I snuck them when I was all alone… and that didn't happen often.

As soon as I was out of my study I stopped on the stop just before running straight into Sasuke. Shit. He would definitely argue with me too. I'd been happy when he was late returning from a run and therefore was unable to hear out my decision which so obviously wasn't even my decision.

"Where are you off to?" He asked with a frown and narrowed brows.

"Need a drink." I grumbled quietly to myself as I tried to maneuver around him, but he stepped in my way.

"You're not supposed to be drinking and you know it." He chided me seriously and I groaned. It was like the whole world was against me. "And I'm late, but does that mean you're not going to tell me what's going on?"

"She wants to stay at her home for a while… alone." Gaara spat while he and the others filed out of my study behind us.

Sasuke's eyes darkened in annoyance and I rolled my eyes.

"I think we've concluded that you don't go anywhere alone." Sasuke stated, sounding completely calm but I knew better. The fire in his eyes was unmistakable. I didn't miss it.

I shrugged as I finally limped past him, my leg in too much pain at the moment. "I just want to rest at home for a while."

"So, go. But not alone." He said and I turned to look at him curiously.

This whole deal was supposed to be for me to be on my own, recovering peacefully while my men could work without worrying about me. Though I supposed it wouldn't matter where I was, they would still worry.

"Great idea, Sasuke." Naruto laughed. "If this is something you need to do, take one of us with you for protection."

"I can protect my damn self." I snapped, hating myself for being as weak as I was right now.

Truth be told, I didn't fear being targeted at my home. I didn't want security. I still had my gun, always. It was too annoying to have my men thinking so little of me, even if it was only because they had my best interest in mind.

And even if I would take one of them… how would I ever choose just one of them?

It took me far too many minutes to make it into the bar, the guys trailing slowly behind me, refusing to give me space until a final decision was made that everyone could agree upon. I growled through clenched teeth as I took a seat, wishing the pain to be numb for good.

"I need… a drink." I seethed, not wanting everyone to know just how much pain I was in, though I was sure they could tell.

Nothing was normal for me anymore. Just in the was I moved and carried myself, my pain was noticeable. Even with the way I breathed and spoke.

"What was that?" Hinata came over to me and asked with a kind smile. I relaxed at the sight of her. She'd been here since I was back, but I hadn't been aware until I was up and moving around a few days ago.

Naruto finally manned up and made her his. He finally brought her home, to us where she belonged. She was happy about it, and such a wonderful addition to our family. I loved having her around and I was so happy for Naruto, even if I hadn't actually told him yet.

"Please, Hinata… A drink. Bring the bottle."

She nodded, being the only one to understand me. I laid my head on the table before me as the guys took their own seats around me. They wouldn't be letting it go that was for sure.

"One drink, Sakura." Naruto ordered sharply and I sighed before lifting my head just as Hinata returned with my drink. The whole bottle just as I asked for, and a glass for me and me alone.

"One more time, asshole." I warned him, to my wits end with my situation, and their actions because of it.

"I know you're in pain… but the drinking won't help you heal." He continued as I poured a glass full with trembling hands.

He knew nothing of my pain, none of them did. It was a struggle just to remain mentally stable after what I'd gone through. But physically, I was broken. I'd never felt such pain… and it was definitely getting worse before it was getting better. If nothing else, I just wanted to dull the pain a little bit. Just to make it a little more tolerable.

After taking a long drink I sighed, feeling at a loss. "I need you guys to understand… I need some time. I need to clear my head, rest my body and reflect on what happened. I just need to get away. I can't focus on myself when you're all barking at me day in and day out."

"That's not our intention." Gaara promised.

"I know it's not." I grumbled and sipped my drink, savoring the burn it gave me on the way down. "I know you're all worried and have your reasons… and you have all the right in the world to feel like you do. But, I need this for me."

"So, go. But, you will take someone for your protection."

I finished my drink and sighed. "Every one of you should be here. Nobody is going to fuck with me. Nobody will even know I'm there."

"We won't suffer from losing one man for a while and you know it. You're just trying to find a problem but it doesn't matter what you say, you're not fucking going alone."

Naruto sure knew how to irk my nerves when he wanted. I opened my mouth to snap back at him, but Sasuke interrupted me.

"I'll go." He stated simply and I turned my open mouth to him in shock.

Who the hell was he to be making such decisions?

"What?" I managed, baffled.

"If you must go, I'll tag along for your protection."

He was so serious and I was so angry. I did not want to be protected, I did not want anyone worrying about me. I just wanted peace.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto grinned. "Sasuke's the perfect man for the job!"

"I agree." Sai nodded. "That will leave us to handle things here and we've got enough men to handle the drops and pickups without him."

"Well it can't be me…" Gaara sighed. "So, I guess I'm in favor as well."

"Then it's decided." Sasuke mused and a chill swept over me at the dark smirk that took place on his face.

To say I hadn't expected this turn of events would be the understatement of the year. I could only gape at the table for several seconds before finally grabbing my liquor bottle and pouring myself another drink. They'd left me with no choice in the matter. The decision had been made for me.

I was going home for a while… and Sasuke was coming with me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Been far too long! Missed this fic so much and glad to be back!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I'm pretty pumped for some sasusaku time to be happening. Hehehehe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

.

* * *

 **DISCLIAMER: I do not own Naruto**

 **.**

* * *

Thankfully I managed three drinks without argument, but the instant the third glass was full, Naruto snatched up the bottle and took it away. I wouldn't complain though. Even if Sasuke was going with me to my home, I would not tolerate him telling me what to do. If I wanted to have a drink, I would damn well have one.

I never responded to the decision they'd come to without me, but I was ready to get away for a while. I left them, the alcohol in my system taking effect enough to do what I hoped it would. The pain was less noticeable, though still there as I made my way to see Kabuto.

He gave me enough medicine and supplies to last a few days but told me he'd have to come by to check on me himself every few days or so. I didn't complain. He was good at his work and I wanted to get back to normal as quickly as possible.

Once I left him I went to my study and sat there for a moment. I felt like there was work I should have been doing, but Naruto and Sai had all my work handled. There was really nothing for me to do but leave. It was already getting late, but I wanted to get to my place tonight. The sooner the better really.

Why I needed this exactly, I wasn't sure. I just knew I needed it. Having Sasuke come along made me feel a little apprehensive about it, but I'd put him in his own room as far away from me as possible and hopefully still get the peace I was so desperately seeking.

I pulled my vest on carefully, leaving it unzipped since the pressure had been too much for my shoulder, even with the dressing protecting it. The weight of the vest still hurt enough to make me wince, but there was no way in hell I was getting on my bike without it.

Having nothing more I needed to take with me, I made my way towards the garage. Gaara was the only one there, working on Kakashi's bike. He stopped his work to look over at me upon my entrance, a deep frown taking to his lips as I walked up to my bike.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, on his feet and coming towards me in an instant.

I pulled my gun. "Getting on my bike, what does it look like?"

"You're not driving in your condition." He shouted, hands waving around in exasperation.

"I only had a few drinks." I muttered, knowing full well it wasn't the drinks he was concerned about.

"You know that's not what the fuck I meant." He growled while looking away from me to type furiously into his phone before putting it away.

"I don't know who you just texted, but I'm leaving now and you can't stop me."

"Start that bike and it won't take me but one move to stall it."

"You wouldn't dare." I glowered.

"Try me."

That audacity. I put my gun away and bit my lip while mulling over my options. He could have texted any one of the guys, but he probably went for Naruto, Sai, or Sasuke. It would only take them a minute to make it to us. Gaara was only a few feet away. There was only a slim chance I could get away before he'd make it to me and nobody knew a bike like he did.

"Trying to leave me behind huh?"

Fuck. I turned to look at Sasuke as he entered the garage, carrying a small bag with Naruto and Sai right behind him. "No. But I'm ready to go."

"You're not driving!" Naruto gawked at me as if I'd grown another head and I groaned.

"I want to ride my own fucking bike!" Did they have no idea how miserable I was?

Sasuke went to his own bike and secured his bag to it. "Ride with me this once." He said, his voice turning soft, those dark eyes meeting mine and calming me in an instant.

I still wasn't happy about it, but I got off my bike and walked over to his. The guilt from what Sasuke had endured because of me still weighed heavily on my heart and mind. There wasn't but so much arguing I could really do with the guy. He'd saved my life… he'd killed his brother. I would back down, just this once.

"Keep us posted and we'll do the same." Naruto said and Sasuke and I both nodded.

Sasuke got on his bike and I took a deep breath before getting on behind him. It was the first time I'd ever ridden with any of my men. In fact, the only man I'd ever ridden with was my father and that was long, long ago. It felt strange, but not in a bad way. My hands wrapped around his waist as soon as he started the bike. He was much broader than I'd ever noticed.

We bid everyone goodbye and got on the road. I explained to Sasuke how to get there as we pulled out before he picked up speed. The wind in my hair felt so refreshing and the leather of his vest felt nice as well. I held tight to him as we rode along smoothly, the scent of him heavy in my nose.

He really had to be the worst person possible for this job. Sasuke had a way of making me feel things that I shouldn't have been feeling. He made my eyes wander, and my mind turn to dark places it knew nothing about.

We made it to my place after a half an hour ride. Nobody was tailing us, there was nothing suspicious noticeable on our way. My home had a gated entrance, with tall fencing surrounding the entire property. If someone wanted to get in, they wouldn't do so easily.

I unlocked the gate and got back on the bike with Sasuke. It only took a moment to get to the garage. He stopped the bike and I got off once more to open the garage door. Just as I bent to grab the handle and pull the door up, Sasuke beat me to it. I blinked at him in surprise, having not noticed him even get off of his bike.

He offered me nothing more than a stoic look as he pulled the garage door up and got back on his bike to pull it inside. I didn't bother closing the garage, deciding to leave that to him since he would obviously fight me to get it done anyway. I went to the door inside the garage and pulled my keys out of my vest to unlock it while he cut off the bike and closed the garage door.

Once I made it into the kitchen I turned the light on and stood in place just looking around. It seemed like ages had passed since I'd last been here. I missed it, but this was now the home away from home. Home had become the club.

It wasn't like that was a problem with me. I liked things that way. It was my choice alone not to return to my home even on days when I had the time to do so. I liked being submerged in the business and always having something to do. There was a point in time where I wasn't sure if I'd ever return here, for a little peace and alone time.

Now that I had, I couldn't even be alone. I understood the guys worries and I had to respect it after ever what happened, but it still hurt. It hurt because I never wanted them to have to worry about me like this. I was equal to my men.

When I really thought about it, I would have done the same for any of them if it came down to it and for some reason I feared for their life. So why was I being so difficult? As usual…

"Nice place." Sasuke said as he joined me in the kitchen, looking around as he dropped his bag on the counter.

"Thanks." I sighed, feeling pretty down about my attitude problem.

Walking over to my liquor cabinet, I pulled out a bottle, glaring at it instead of Sasuke since I felt his eyes on me and knew he was judging me. I just wanted one drink. It wasn't like I didn't want to get better, or I wanted to be impaired with alcohol enhancing the effects of my medication, but I liked to drink. It calmed me, it made everything smoother and simpler.

I sat the bottle on the counter and got two glasses, deciding he could have a drink with me and maybe he wouldn't end up complaining. I filled the glasses with ice, poured us both a drink and handed one to him before picking up my own.

This time alone with him could prove to be a good thing. There were questions I wanted to ask him, but I just hadn't worked up the nerve to do so yet. I wanted to know more about his brother, the leader of the Akatsuki. I figured there had to be some bad blood between them, and it had to be like that for quite some time.

Otherwise, surely Sasuke would have worked with his brother, or even became a part of the stupid Akatsuki. Thankfully that had never happened. I quite liked having him on my side. I liked it a lot. I was glad he'd joined us and I'd never let him go.

While sipping my drink I took the time to think over all that had happened since he'd gotten into the clan. Just meeting him and having all those confusing feelings he gave me. How much he attracted me and drew me in. The way he never stopped watching me. How smoldering that gaze of his was and the way it unnerved me.

It pissed me off to no end that I loved everything about the guy so much. He was sexy as hell and exuded confidence in a way that was so attractive I just couldn't get over it. The way he came onto me, telling me I was his when I was far from his… and yet I couldn't deny it. My body caved to him. I couldn't argue. I couldn't snap at him… I couldn't even fight him off.

Because I didn't want to.

I liked it. I liked him. And he fucking knew it.

Things changed after the Akatsuki abducted me and he found me like he had. I didn't remember everything, but I knew he did and I couldn't imagine how it all made him feel. But he wasn't the same anymore. Those dark pools I loved so much were cold and sad. He didn't look like he'd ever tease me again. His eyes didn't even follow me in the same way they had before.

I supposed it couldn't be helped. The guy probably seen me as nothing more than damaged goods. He'd walked in on me completely naked, battered and bruised and cut to hell and back. The mere thought of looking at me now probably repulsed him… and though it might not should have mattered to me, it did. It hurt to know that he didn't feel the same way about me.

I'd ruined things before they could ever get started… and I hadn't even realized I wanted them to start. It was against everything I believed it. I never wanted a man emotionally or physically, but Sasuke made me think otherwise because I did find him so appealing in every way.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I glanced at him briefly, frowning when I noticed the same pitying look in his eyes. I'd been so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't even tasted my drink, and Sasuke had finished his. "Don't fucking look at me like that." I told him, voice quiet but venomous.

His obsidian eyes averted from mine and he turned away from me completely to pour himself another drink. "How do you expect me to look… when you're not even the same anymore."

"What the hell are you on about, Uchiha?" My hand was squeezing the cold glass I held too tight. I felt a tremble coming on that I desperately tried to fight off.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered, having his glass refilled and turning to walk away from me.

"You're going to just walk the fuck away from me? Seriously?" A laugh escaped me that was far from humorous. I rolled my eyes and finally took a long swallow of my drink, feeling more down now than I had before.

"It's best if I do for now. Trust me."

Weak. Emotional. Two things I had never been before, were now the main things I was consisting of. Tears blurred my vision as Sasuke disappeared into the living room, leaving me alone with my ever-confusing feelings.

For the majority of my life, I'd had to be a hard ass. Emotionless aside from my anger. Strong willed and smart witted. I'd been through a lot, but it was life. War was constantly happening in one form or another and I'd never been able to live a carefree life. There was always something or someone to worry about.

Death was constantly hanging over our heads but then… when I had actually accepted I was going to die…. When it really seemed to be over for me, I'd never been more afraid. How much living had I actually done? Was my life even worth anything at all? I was important to my men… my clan… my family, all of them one and the same. But one I was gone, what would happen to them?

What would happen to everything?

My thoughts were nonsensical and yet I couldn't stop thinking them… worrying about things that I'd never worried about before. I was sad… an emotion that had never really agreed with me. I didn't feel happy, because for some reason… I wanted so much more. I wanted to live more, do more… feel more.

And I was feeling more now, but in all the wrong ways.

This wasn't what I wanted. I'd hurt my men and I'd hurt myself by making a mistake I would probably regret for the rest of my life. I needed to listen to them more. Whether I was the leader or not, we were a family. We had to look out for each other, and yet I was only always giving them a hard time.

I wanted to do better… be better. I wanted to be happy and I wanted them happy. I'd get myself back right one way or the other and then I'd work on them, starting with Sasuke.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **There's still a good bit to happen here, especially between Sasuke and Sakura.**

 **And yes, there will be lemons so don't worry. We just gotta work up to them. Lol.**

 **I know this story can be a little much, with all the attitude and it's far from perfect. But I like to experiment with different worlds and stuff. Honestly, this is one of my favorites because to me, it's funny and different. So to any of you who have stuck by me and this fic and do like it, thanks a lot! It means a lot to me. I hope you'll continue to enjoy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

After finishing my drink and settling my emotions, I made my way through the kitchen and then the living room where Sasuke sat. Though I could see him kicked back on the couch on my way, I never looked at him directly on my way through. Now wasn't the time. He obviously had his own thoughts to mull over, and I honestly had no idea what to say to him.

I went to my room, wanting a bath. Of course I would make my way back to him afterwards. I'd have to show him to a room he could stay in. But for now, it was best if we both had a little space. I walked in my bedroom, closing the door behind me before stripping my way into the bathroom. My left shoulder burned like hell from the movement, even though I was careful to remove my vest and T-shirt with minimal movement on that side.

It sucked. The bruises and welts felt almost nonexistent compared to the two places I'd been skinned. My thigh and my shoulder, they constantly burned. It would take forever to heal and nothing was worse than keeping those two areas cleaned. It was a must to prevent infection and yet, it was so excruciating that I could hardly tolerate it.

I had to mentally prepare myself by taking deep breaths as my bath filled with water. I wouldn't get to enjoy a nice soak and relax. I'd have to sit on the edge of the tub to clean myself, because I couldn't handle the warm water on that exposed skin. Even for the brief time it took to clean those areas it was almost unbearable.

After washing the rest of my body, I held my breath while wringing out my soapy wash cloth above the wound at my thigh. My jaw locked as I groaned, fighting to keep my voice at bay being that my home didn't have soundproof walls like most of the club did. I didn't want Sasuke to hear me. I didn't want him to know how truly weak I was at the moment.

Once more and then a following rinse and my whole body was on fire, my leg shaking from the abuse I was putting it through. I growled out through the pain, my teeth clenched all the while.

"Fuck." I seethed, dropping the wash cloth and holding my aching leg with both hands. I was panting as I fought off the pain for the next several seconds and just the thought of cleaning my shoulder had me trembling. "Goddammit." I squeezed my eyes shut, my breathing labored as I released my leg to get ready for the shoulder.

I had to admit, though I wasn't sure why, it was definitely more tolerable when Kabuto cleaned the areas for me. Maybe it was worse because I was having to do it to myself, and always knowing the exact moment it was going to happen. I bit my lip, tears coming back to my eyes as I remembered that awful time.

Now I was forever scarred, and I knew deep down that it ran much deeper than the physical sense. All too often I was thinking about the incident. I couldn't run away from it because I had constant reminders all over my body. I needed time to move past it all, which was another reason I wanted to come home and be alone for a while. I didn't want to drag anyone into my depression, and then it just had to be Sasuke who came with me.

Having much less meat across my shoulders might have played a part in it being the worst of the two. Even after a few more minutes, I was still shaking just at the thought of cleaning the wound. I'd probably scream like hell. Knowing I couldn't do that without Sasuke hearing, I grabbed a dry wash cloth from the shelf beside the tub and put it in my mouth, biting down hard on it.

I could do this, and I could do it without screaming. Or so I thought, until that soapy water hit that raw skin and I wailed, jaw shut tight as my teeth gritted against the cloth. Tears fell from my eyes as I dropped the cloth in my hand and gripped the side of the tub hard, the pain great enough to keep my entire body quaking.

"Sakura?!"

Shit. Sasuke was in my room. I couldn't release my hold on the tub but I forced my teeth apart and spit out the cloth. "I'm fine!" I managed in one harsh breath.

The bathroom door slammed open then and though I had the certain urge to kill the bastard, I couldn't even move to turn and look at him.

"What… the fuck…" I panted, glaring hard at the wall ahead of me.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, walking closer to me. "this is what you call fine?" He asked, voice so low, so soft.

"It's better than it was." I ground out, the pain finally starting to subside. "Trust me. Now get the hell out."

Surprisingly, I didn't feel violated or ashamed with him seeing me naked and shaken like this. He'd definitely seen worse, but it still wasn't right for him to be here. I still didn't want it. Unfortunately, he didn't give a damn.

"I'll help you." He offered, kneeling down by the tub next to me and peering around to look at my face.

"You don't need to." I whispered, meeting his eyes with the weakest glare I'd ever managed.

"No, but I want to."

After that, Sasuke helped me, adding more cold water to my bath until it was just lukewarm. He explained that the warmer water was only making the raw skin worse. I felt pretty stupid but just listened quietly, bracing myself as he ran the water across my wounds. I found it much easier this way, especially with the cool water.

Once I got out Sasuke grabbed my towel, carefully and gently patting the affected area on my shoulder dry. I would have never gotten it as easily as he did, so I certainly couldn't complain. His eyes never took in the whole of my nakedness and he never made me feel uncomfortable. When he left me alone to dry the rest of my body, I found that I respected him a lot more now.

I dried off quickly, though remained slow and mindful of my thigh as well. I went into my room then and quickly realized I hadn't brought in my dressings from Sasuke's bike. Cursing myself, I found some panties and shorts that I carefully got into. They were short enough not to touch my wound. I found a thin-strapped tank top that I put on, keeping the left side down under my arm so that it didn't touch the wound there.

"Sasuke?" I called his name as I walked through the hallway.

"I'm here." He answered from the living room.

My teeth clamped down on my lip when I saw him on the couch with my supplies sent by Kabuto. I could only sit next to him, silently praising him for his considerateness. He set out two of the dressings without a word before finding the soothing ointment that I always looked forward to. Keeping the skin moisturized was a big part of healing.

"Let me see your back." He said softly and I turned slowly to oblige.

His hands were so gentle as he applied the ointment. I sighed at the cooling sensation it gave me. It was like instant relief, though it could only last so long. Once the wound was covered with the ointment, Sasuke covered the area with one of the treated dressings and taped it in place. It felt good and as pain-free as possible for the moment.

"Thank you." I told him, feeling more thankful than any words could ever express.

"What about your leg?"

"Um… I can… I can do it." I said, not wanting him to go any further out of his way when I could reach the area perfectly fine.

Though I couldn't deny, I really liked his soft touch.

After I managed to cover the area on my thigh as well. I sighed and turned on my right side, my good side and I was able to face him. He didn't look happy, but he didn't seem angry or annoyed. He'd calmed considerably since earlier. I knew he pitied me… and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered honestly, my eyes falling away from his shamefully.

"What for?" He asked in wonder.

"For everything. For you having to save me back then… for you witnessing it… for you having to kill your brother… for causing you so much trouble, even now."

"Sakura." He sighed, though his voice wasn't quiet anymore. "You haven't caused me any trouble and I never want to hear you apologize for any of this shit. I've wanted to kill my brother for years now, but never as much as when I found you that night. If I could kill that mother fucker again I would. A thousand times and it still wouldn't satisfy this anger I have. I'd never witnessed anything so horrific or felt so damn helpless. I hate that it happened… that you're still suffering, and that you probably will for a long time."

I couldn't understand why he cared so much, even as a member of the clan, the family. He hadn't been with me long at all. Of course it would affect anyone to find someone in such a predicament, but why he was so wounded himself, almost on a personal level, I just didn't understand.

"I'll be fine. It bothers me, of course it does. It was a brutal experience and I hurt… a lot. But that pain is fading gradually every day. I will eventually forget. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want that night to be the only thing you see every time you look at me, and I know it is."

"You're wrong." He shook his head slowly. "I look at you and I see a trigger-happy fireball. A dirty mouthed, bossy ass pretty girl. But I also see that these days, you're faking it and I don't like that shit."

"Pretty girl?" I scoffed. He obviously didn't know who he was talking about.

"All the shit I said and that's what you want to comment on?" He shook his head with a chuckle.

I shrugged. "Well it was the only part that didn't sound right."

"When I first met you, I was surprised. Not because you were a woman leading the gang, because I was already aware of that. But because you were a pretty girl. Your looks didn't fit the part."

"You make me want to get trigger happy." I muttered, looking away from him because I was surprised to find myself blushing at the fact that he thought I was pretty.

If anybody was pretty around here, it was him.

He laughed at me then. "Not good with compliments, are you?"

"Guess not." I sighed. It wasn't like I hadn't received plenty of them throughout my life, but I was used to kicking ass over such things. When it came to Sasuke though, I just didn't feel that way, even if I tried to act like I did. "So, how about one more drink before bed?"

"You're impossible. Fucking alcoholic."

"You wanna fight about it?" I scowled at him as he stood with a smirk. "One more and that's it. Tomorrow you're not going to pull this shit. I'm not above calling Naruto on your ass."

"You wouldn't dare." I gawked at him as he walked into the kitchen but he only laughed darkly in response.

Asshole. Damn I liked him. It was so annoying.

He brought us both a drink and I sipped mine slowly. Since I was limited I wouldn't drink quickly like usual. Each sip left that cool burn inside me that I craved. It had been forever since I'd had a good buzz. As soon as I was off my meds I was definitely getting shitfaced and I hoped one of the guys would try and stop me.

"I should probably call and see how things are going…"

"Sakura, you've been gone for a few hours. Everything is under control. Don't worry about the club."

It wasn't that easy. "Yeah but,"

"No buts. Don't even try to call." He warned me and I pouted as I stared at my glass.

And he thought I was bossy.

"I won't call then, tonight." But come tomorrow morning I'd be waking their asses up to find out what was going on.

"You're supposed to be here worrying about you, if you wanted to spend time worrying about the club then you should have just stayed there."

"Whatever." I grumbled before having another sip of my drink. Lucky for Sasuke he could drink to his heart was content without anybody breathing down his neck. It pissed me off.

I wondered how long the process of my healing would actually take. Not even until I was fully healed, but until I was free to do as I pleased. I wanted to ride my own bike, though I really couldn't complain about riding with Sasuke. I wanted to move without the pain, take a nice long bath without it scalding me and look at myself in the mirror without seeing that dreadful night.

"I'm serious, you know…" Sasuke sighed, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We're here to focus on you. You don't need to be worrying about anything else."

He didn't understand that it wasn't that easy for me, but I decided not to argue with him. "You're right." I admitted quietly. It was for the best. I wanted to get better as soon as possible, both mentally and physically so that I could get back to work with my men.

A little vacation could do no harm and honestly, I was looking forward to spending some time with Sasuke. Even though I knew it probably wasn't in my best interest.

Once I finished my drink, I showed him to a room that was at the other end of the hall from my own. Instead of walking in, he scowled at me.

"Problem, Uchiha?" I glared back at him.

"I'm sure there's another room closer to yours."

"This is more than close enough." I told him flatly, but he stood his ground.

"You're damn lucky that I'm willing to stay in a separate room with me being the only protection you have in this place. I'm not sleeping this far from you. I need to be close if something happens."

Annoying. "This place is secure, there's nothing to worry about and I have own protection. I'm always armed."

"It doesn't fucking matter. Give me a room closer or I'll sleep on the floor next to your bed."

I gaped at him, unable to believe he could be so demanding towards me in my own home. I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer so after a moment, I relented, though I was far from happy about it.

"Fine. Don't you dare barge into my room unless you hear me shooting."

"As if I'd wait til it got to that point." He muttered as he followed me further down the hall. There was another room just across the hall from my own. I opened the door and he stepped in immediately, seeming rather pleased with himself. "Much better."

"Asshole." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him but didn't take another step. With a sigh I looked back at him. "Thanks… for tonight." I muttered even though I sincerely meant it.

"Don't mention it." He gave me a nod and I went into my room then.

That guy could still make my heart race, even from a look alone and I still hated how much I liked it. I wasn't sure if I could ever get used to it, but a part of me wanted to. I couldn't help wondering how this time alone with him would go. He didn't seem repulsed by me and that was a good thing, since even I was repulsed when I looked in the mirror. My whole body was scarred for good and yet, he didn't even seem to notice, nor did he seem to care.

I didn't know why it mattered to me, but I didn't want him to pity me for that incident. I wanted him to always look at me like he always had. I never wanted that to change. Deep down I hoped that he hadn't changed his mind about me because I'd never liked a man like I liked him.

It would probably take some time, but I was hoping for many changes when it came to things in my life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

A few days passed by and Sasuke had proved to be nothing short of a lifesaver again and again. Kabuto had dropped by, bringing more supplies and medication, even examining my wounds. I was surprised though when he mentioned how impressed he was with how well I was caring for my injuries. Of course, I wasn't willing to admit to him that it was Sasuke tending to my wounds and not myself.

He had a knack for these things it seemed. Ever since that first night, he'd taken it upon himself to thoroughly and carefully clean the wounds on my shoulder and my thigh where when I bathed, I didn't have to bother with those areas and my pain had greatly decreased since his care had begun.

Every time, I was still amazed at how gentle he was, how skillful. Even Kabuto hadn't been able to keep my pain level so low during a cleaning. It was honestly a relieving experience and now, I looked forward to him helping me. I felt much closer to him and more appreciative than I would have before the incident.

I was trying to change after all.

After Kabuto's visit, I learned that the wounds were healing well and as long as we continued to care for them in the same way, I should be back to normal in another couple weeks at the most. I couldn't wait. In other good news, since my pain levels had dropped I didn't have to take as much pain meds and thanks to that, I could have more alcohol.

Surprisingly enough, it was now myself who was keeping my drinks at a minimum. Sasuke watched me closely, even as more days passed and I knew he worried about me- all my men did. Out of my respect for them, and the need to keep myself in good health, I only had a drink on occasion. Sometimes a few times a day, but nothing close to how I drank before.

Sasuke picked up on even the smallest things. He was always next to me unless I was bathing or sleeping, and even then, he was still nearby. He never stopped watching me. Those beautiful and seemingly endless dark pools followed my every move. I didn't even hate that I loved every minute of it anymore. I just looked for it, craved it, admired it.

Today, it had been an entire week since Sasuke and I had started staying at my place. Half the day was already gone and I was feeling pretty lazy so all I'd been doing for the past half hour was laying around on my stomach on the couch. It was really the only way I could lay to keep any weight off of my wounds and I was comfortable like this.

Every time I breathed in I was rapt in Sasuke's scent and it was so soothing, so calming that even though I was half asleep, my eyes kept fluttering open to look as his shoulders and his messy hair. He was sitting on the floor, his back resting against the couch right before my face. He was always so close and yet… I wanted him closer.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so calm and at peace. Sasuke was so easy to be around, unlike all my other men. Lately, I hadn't been worried about work at all, I was more stress-free than I had been in a long, long time. Sasuke constantly reminded me that everything was just fine and I needed to worry about myself and nothing more, until finally, I stopped worrying at all.

Absentmindedly, I reached over, my fingers tracing over his vest at his shoulder. Though my touch was light, I knew Sasuke was aware of it and yet he didn't flinch or stiffen. He didn't shy away. My hand found his hair next and my fingers combed through it. For as messy as it was, it was surprisingly soft and tangle-free. I'd wanted to feel it for quite a while now, but I'd never anticipated it feeling so nice.

Just as his head went to lean back against my touch, my alarm system made a sound that notified us someone was at the gate. Sasuke was on his feet in an instant, his gun already in his hand as he moved through the living room and kitchen before I could even say anything.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, finding him impossible. It was understandable, him being on high alert, but sometimes he was just ridiculous with it. It wasn't like anyone was breaking in. They were at the front gate and I was more than certain it was someone determined to steal away my little bit of peace.

Not bothering to move, I laid just as I had been, closing my eyes and remaining relaxed. I just waited, taking in every second of calm I had left before it was disrupted. All too soon it happened, the door that led to the garage opened and instantly a familiar loud voice reached my ears.

"Damn, Sasuke… no bruises, no broken bones… I'm impressed." Naruto laughed.

"It's just that the bastard knows to keep his hands to himself." Sai muttered indifferently.

And so it begins… I groaned as I overheard their words on their way in. I kept my eyes closed, wishing I could pretend to sleep but I knew when I saw them I'd have to question them thoroughly on how things were going at the club.

"Shit, is she sleeping?" Naruto asked in the loudest whisper I'd ever heard.

I opened my eyes to scowl at him. "As if anyone could sleep with your big mouth around."

"Oh, I missed you too." Naruto grinned as they finally all made it into the living room.

I sat up on the couch, looking from Naruto to Sai and then Neji who was with them as well. Sasuke came to sit next to me on the couch before the rest of the guys took a seat as well. A yawn escaped me as I waited for them to brief me on things.

"We wanted to come by and check in on you and I figured you'd want an update on things in person."

"That's right, so let me hear it." While I hadn't been worried up until this point, I had the sudden urge for a drink.

"Everything has been nice and clean. Me and Sai had no problems keeping shit together. Drops have been smoother than ever thanks to there being no more Akatsuki. Our first problem has been Gaara."

"Gaara?" I questioned immediately, my brows pulling together at his statement. There were never problems with Gaara.

"Well, you know how he's always overdoing it." Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"The dumbass won't listen to reason." Neji grumbled.

Sai nodded his agreement. "Naruto and I assured him we had things under control, but when the last shipment came in he refused to let us handle the inventory."

"Bastard took over, and I don't know when he was ever sleeping because my bike fucked up and he had to work on it for two days, not counting all the other shit he was doing at the same time. When Lee and Choji got back from their drop last night, they found him collapsed in the garage."

"What the fuck?" I snapped, instantly pissed. I was going to beat him senseless for this- and just when I was trying to turn over a new leaf.

"Now, don't get all worked up. Kabuto has him in the infirmary and says that he's just exhausted. The fucker never sleeps so I knew it would catch up to him eventually."

I shook my head, annoyed by this turn of events. "What else?" I asked, having the bitter feeling that there was more.

"New vests have been spotted on Akatsuki turf. We've been looking out, but for now we can't be sure if they're an upcoming threat or not. Also, there's been talk of feds moving to the area because of some bigshot lawyer getting murdered by a possible mass-murderer. The local law ain't an issue, but the gang agrees that we should cease movement while their around just to be safe."

"Agreed." I nodded. "Move up as many drops as you can before they're set to arrive and then keep a low profile. It would be best to stay off the streets completely until they're gone. If something is needed, send the girls. Stock up good and keep your asses in the club. Out of sight, out of mind."

As long as we didn't give them reason to be suspicious of us we should have nothing to worry about, but the Tasogare weren't a foolish enough group to take unnecessary risks… except for when they'd banded up and came to save my life. There was nothing stopping them that night and I couldn't deny that they executed beautifully, wonderfully and skillfully.

"So, how are you though. Is Sasuke giving you a hard time? Neji is willing to stay if you want a change in… scenery." Sai's eyes were on Sasuke as he spoke.

"Sasuke is just fine. Peaceful and not annoying at all. He listens well and respects my personal space." _Sometimes._ "So, we're good here."

"Ooh." Naruto's brows started wiggling and since I was unarmed thanks to my overprotective bodyguard, I reached behind him and had his gun in my hand and aimed at Naruto's head before any one of us could even blink.

"Been a little too long since I got to fire a gun for you to try me, bitch."

"Shit, sorry." Naruto held his hands up, chuckling nervously until I handed Sasuke his gun back. "Always so temperamental."

"Just when you piss me off." I spat. "Which you tend to do a lot of."

I was definitely not looking forward to leaving my home and returning to the club when just Naruto needed nothing more than a couple minutes to have me being the bitch I was yet again.

"I need a fucking drink. Are we done here?"

Naruto sighed as he stood. Sai and Neji followed suit. "Yes, and don't worry… I'll let Gaara know you plan to kick his ass."

"Good." I was glad I didn't have to mention it aloud for Naruto to know the message needed to be relayed.

"He misses you, so I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear this information. Not that we all don't miss you, because we do."

"You should…" I smiled then. "And I miss you all too but get the hell out of here. You have a business to run."

"Don't we know it." Sai mumbled and Sasuke stood to show them out.

I sighed in relief once they were gone. I loved my men with every ounce of my being, but right now, there was nothing I craved more than peace and relaxation. I knew they understood and that they wanted the same for me, even if at the same time, they wanted to annoy the shit out of me.

While I was alone, my thoughts were centered on the guys and the club. It had been easy not to worry about things for a few days but now after that visit, I was definitely worrying. Damn Gaara for being such a pain in the ass and just who were these new vests riding around? I hoped they weren't stupid enough to try to cause problems, but if they were we would deal with them effectively. The feds being in town was a problem we didn't need.

Now the entire club would have to be on lock down, and who knew how long this investigation would go on. Business could get fucked up quick, we could even lose some clients, though that was the least of my worries. It wasn't all that likely that we'd lose any buyers and most of them understood the way things worked. Naruto and Sai would tell them things would be down for some time and they'd have the opportunity to buy bulk if they chose to do so.

It would be better for us honestly, if they did. The less shit we had on us with feds around, the better. We had regulations for this type of situation though. For everything I stressed over, I found reason not to stress it too much and yet my mind was whirling. I rolled my eyes to myself and groaned, trying to shake away all those annoying thoughts and then the sight of Sasuke walking towards me, a drink in each hand, made me forget about everything else instantaneously.

My lips pulled into a smile as I admired him on his way over to me. "How thoughtful." I murmured as I took the drink he offered me.

Sasuke chuckled as he sat next to me before having a taste of his drink. "Figured you deserved it."

"Needed it." I sighed as I sipped the drink, finding the bitterness all too refreshing.

"That too." Sasuke agreed with me and after that, we sat together in silence until both of our drinks were long gone.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Sakura." He told me once he'd had enough of the silence.

"You're the one worrying, Sasuke. I'm not even thinking about all that shit anymore."

"Oh, then what has you so pensive?" He asked curiously, leaning back on the couch and inclining his head in my direction.

You. "A lot." I whispered, unsure how to deal with the way my thoughts could so easily be taken over by Sasuke.

"Can't narrow it down more than that?" He teased almost knowingly.

"You don't want to be inside my head, Uchiha."

"You afraid to tell me?" He asked, leaning back up and over to me so that our arms were brushing against each other.

"I'm never afraid." I glared as harshly as I could at him. "I was thinking-"

"About me?" His lips were right at my ear, those two words and the way his voice turned so sultry had a shiver running over me.

"S-Sasuke…" I squeaked, a heat rushing over me, though I didn't dare to pull away from him.

He chuckled then and got up completely. "We should clean your wounds now, it's getting late."

I looked up, blinking at him as I sat, still baffled from how close he'd gotten to me and how he was able to set my heart aflutter so easily. "O-okay."

Damn it. I was still a stuttering mess and he was smirking like the devil himself. What was worse was the fact that I couldn't even be mad at him. I got up after a moment, following him down the hall towards my bedroom. He was way ahead of me being that he'd gotten a head start and I was also walking much slower than necessary as I tried to calm my still racing heart.

That guy was definitely going to be my undoing… I just wondered how much longer I could last.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I can't wait to get even deeper into the sasusaku connection here. Slowly but surely we are getting there. Lol.**

 **All reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **.**

* * *

The more time that went by, the more accustomed I was becoming to domestic life with Sasuke. With every day that passed, we became a little closer, a little more comfortable and after another two weeks had come and gone, I knew for a fact that I was hopelessly in love with him.

It was no secret that I'd had this infatuation with him since the beginning. He interested me in more ways than one. But, having this alone time with him had only opened my eyes to just how much I liked him. He was strong and smart, beyond skilled and focused. These were all qualities I admired, but what attracted me to him most of all was his thoughtfulness, his considerateness, his kindness.

Over the past week I'd been feeling really well. There was only minimum pain and finally, the new skin over my wounds had me feeling brand new. I could soak in the tub for as long as I wanted. I could move freely, lay around however I wanted and my healing process was officially at its end.

Kabuto came by just this morning, with Naruto tagging along. He was very pleased with the old wounds that were now nothing more than scars. I hadn't taken any medication in weeks and was still barely drinking. Sasuke and I kept busy doing other things. I found that cooking with him was a rather amusing thing that I thoroughly enjoyed.

Everything seemed to be going smooth and Naruto didn't have anything bad to report to me. With the club on lock and all jobs on hold with the feds in town, there was no reason for me to rush back to the club and honestly, I wanted to enjoy my time at home with Sasuke for as long as I could. He didn't seem to mind at all and a part of me hoped that he wanted the same thing, even if he didn't admit it aloud.

"You know what I really want?" I asked after eating the last bite of pasta that was on my plate.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, looking over at me curiously. He'd long since finished his food but had continued to sit with me at the table.

"A ride." I smirked, getting up and taking my plate and his to the sink.

Sasuke got up but only followed me with his eyes. "We could go for a ride." He said, agreeing easily enough.

"There's just one thing… I want to drive." My bike wasn't here but I missed riding so much, I needed a ride. A long one.

"Hell no. I'm not riding bitch and you're not riding alone."

I scowled at the dishes in the sink then. "You know I've wanted to ride since the incident."

"Yes, I do know." He sighed and closed the distance between us. "But, as the man responsible for your safety, I can't allow you to go out on your own."

"And you won't let me ride you either." I pouted.

Sasuke's left brow arched suggestively and a heat flooded through my body. I pushed past him, wanting to forget the entire conversation immediately. Unfortunately for me, Sasuke was hot on my heels.

"If it means so much to you, we can go for a ride."

The corner of my mouth twitched, but I fought off the smirk trying to take place on my face, even though my back was to him. "Really?"

"Yes… but not far."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I turned then and walked past him towards the door leading out to my garage.

I was grinning from ear to ear just at the sight of his bike. It wasn't mine, I'd never driven it myself… but to have that wondrous feeling after so long… I was too excited. I got on first, a thrill of exhilaration running through me that only heightened when Sasuke got on behind me.

This was most certainly going to be fun.

I started the bike and relished in the sound of it. The way it roared to life and vibrated my entire body. I took a deep breath and grinned as I drove us out of the garage and down my driveway. It felt so good, so right… even though it was the first time in years that I'd been on a bike without my vest. We didn't want to draw in any unnecessary attention so I knew better than to even try and wear it.

Even if I was daring enough, there was no way in hell Sasuke would let me out of my own home wearing it without a fight. My stomach fluttered then instant we were on the road and Sasuke's hands came to rest on my sides. His bike was a little bigger and heavier than mine, but the ride felt just the same. This was my favorite thing to do. I loved being on the open road, the wind blowing over me. The sight of endless road ahead of me… the feel of Sasuke right behind me only made it all the more better.

I'd never been more aware of him than I was now. His body was so much bigger, so much stronger. He smelled so fucking good and his hands on me had me wanting to squirm. It was beyond ridiculous that he was distracting me to such an extent while I was trying to enjoy my first ride in so long.

Damn him…

We rode for a while, and eventually I calmed down and relaxed, pushing all my annoying thoughts aside and focusing on the enjoyment of this time, this day. I drove us all the way down to my favorite lake which was over a half an hour ride away and I parked right before the water. The place was breathtakingly beautiful and I'd loved it ever since I was a little girl… but for some reason, I never found any other people out here. When I came, it was always just me.

Sometimes I came with my dad… that was how it all started, but he'd been gone for too long now. It was just me… and now Sasuke. Why the hell I brought him here, I didn't know. But for some unfathomable reason, I wanted to share this place with him, just as I'd already shared so much else with him.

"This is nice." He said coolly as I got off the bike to walk closer to the water and for a moment, he stayed in place on the bike.

"Yeah… it is." I agreed, my voice quiet as I got lost in my thoughts.

Being here after so long made me all too reminiscent. Images and memories of my dad flooded through my mind and for a while, I could think of nothing else. I missed him. A lot. He was a huge part of me… he'd made me who I was today, even if he didn't plan for it to be that way.

He never wanted me to be in his line of work, much less take over his business after his death. But, he'd never been able to keep secrets from me. I'd known about the club, the family, the business since before I was even a teenager. I paid attention and I learned a lot. Once I got older, he did bring me to the club and I knew all the guys. I was a part of the family long before I ever became their leader.

Most of those older guys were long gone, some dead, some exiled. Only Kakashi and Genma were left from those old days. I'd recruited my own men after I took over, though I didn't get rid of anyone myself unless it was completely necessary. Naruto and Sai were both my essential and first recruits and while most of the other guys followed shortly after, Naruto, Sai and I had been close since long before any of us were ever officially in the gang.

My men meant a lot to me… they were all I had left, when once upon a time I had a family and a seemingly normal life. While my life now wasn't what most people would consider normal, it was normal to me. I loved things the way they were… but wanting the change that I wanted… wanting to have more in my life… sometimes I couldn't help thinking that it couldn't always be this way.

What if I decided to have a family in the future… would I want to have kids… if I did, would I want to raise them in the lifestyle I was living now? Could I still run the club and bring my kids along with me? Putting not only my own life at risk, but theirs as well… It was honestly a lot to think about. But, why was I even thinking about all this now anyway?

I glanced back at Sasuke then and he was just getting off the bike to slowly make his way over to me. I sighed, wondering if it was him who had all these thoughts going through my mind. I knew I really liked him… I really, really liked him. I wanted more. I wanted him… But did I really need more than that? If I did, couldn't I just wait to make those decisions and think about that when the time came instead of worrying about it all right now.

"Got something on your mind?" He asked thoughtfully, regarding me curiously.

"My dad used to bring me here…" I told him, though I wasn't sure why I wanted him to know. I sat on the ground where I was, looking back out over the lake before speaking again just as Sasuke sat next to me. "I've come here a lot over the years… even after my dad was killed. The gang was his you know… I took it over in his place. He's probably rolling over in his grave every fucking day because of it."

"Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked as I chuckled to myself.

"Because… he didn't want this life for me. He spoiled me rotten and we spent a lot of time together, especially after my mom was murdered… but even though I was always around and I knew what he did… I knew he didn't want me to have any part of it. But in reality, I was the only one who could fill his shoes. Do you think I'm wrong?"

"Hell no." Sasuke scoffed. "If anything, I actually think your old man would be proud. You're doing a damn good job and you're the strongest woman I know."

His words made me happy, but a part of me was still unsure about how my dad would feel about the whole thing. Honestly, I did do a damn good job. I cared for my brothers before I cared about myself. Nothing came before the family. I ran things smoothly and maintained the best environment for everyone… but still, I worried sometimes.

"For a long time now… this is all I've been. I really don't know how to be anything else. I didn't finish school… I've never had any other job… sometimes though, I want more. I want some regular normalcy… but… don't tell any of the guys I told you that."

"Oh, I'm telling." He mused, smirking as he looked out over the water and I turned to glare at him.

"Yeah and I'll shoot your ass too." _Bitch._

He laughed then, his lips pulling apart in a full-blown grin. "Don't I know it… hard ass."

I sighed then, leaning back and resting my weight on my hands. "I just… don't know why I'm having all these wayward thoughts these days… maybe I've been away from the club for too long. I need to get back to work. Hell, maybe I'm a bitch… a scared bitch after what happened."

I had no idea why that last bit came out of my mouth. This was something that hadn't even crossed my mind and yet, I had spoken of it. I didn't really even think about that incident anymore. I wasn't afraid, not even of death. Sure I worried about my right hand running the club into the ground if I wasn't around to know what was going on, but if I died so be it… But now… I just felt like I had so much more to live for… so much I hadn't experienced and I wanted to experience it. I wanted to really start living my life in a whole other way.

"If there's one thing I know you aren't, it's a scared bitch. You are not scared. You're a survivor. A fucking goddamn warrior. Don't ever fucking say some stupid shit like that again."

Wow. He actually sounded mad and I couldn't even be offended. I was happy that he could think so highly of me… in fact, now my heart was pounding.

"I guess I just need to get back in the groove of things. I've had too much time to think about nonsense. When I need to have my thoughts on the club and nothing more."

"That's not true… you should think about yourself more and what you want. I know your life revolves around the club- all of ours does… but that doesn't mean you can't have more if you want it Sakura. You can have anything you want."

I looked at him then, swallowing hard before I let my next words flow out of my mouth. "Well… what if I said I wanted you."

He turned his head to look at me as well, those smoldering eyes meeting mine in a heated stare. "What if I said you already had me."

Damn him to hell… Always one upping me. And it was he who'd had me ever since the beginning… and he'd always known it too.

I shrugged, the moment so deep that I had a strong urge to get out of it. "I probably wouldn't believe you."

In the next instant I was flat on my back and he was on top of me, his nose barely an inch from my own. "Well you should."

My heart lurched into my throat, every ounce of my breath escaping me in a gasp as his lips suddenly pressed against mine. My hands automatically went into his hair as I kissed him back. I'd never felt such a way… I'd never been blown away like this. It was the first time I'd ever been kissed, but it was on a whole other level of some fairytail type shit. I felt the spark, I saw the fucking light. It was so perfect that I could have died at that exact instant and I would have died one happy fucking woman.

His lips were much softer than I imagined and they felt just right as they moved against mine. I wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted… but it was intense and passionate, leaving me breathless and panting and staring up at him in awe when he finally broke away to gaze down at me.

"Kiss me again." I ordered, my voice hushed and tinged with lust. I'd never felt such a way, but I wanted to feel more.

He smirked at my words, but did as I said, this time making my head spin with the way his lips and tongue so effortlessly turned me into mush beneath him. When he pulled away again a sound I'd never made before escaped me in a whimpered protest and he gave me one last quick kiss before getting up and pulling me to my feet.

"That's enough for now, let's get the hell out of here."

He sounded more gruff than I was expecting, but he didn't sound annoyed… flustered maybe? I went with him willingly, not bothering to argue when he got on the bike first, obviously having every intention of being the one to drive us back. That was fine with me, considering my entire body felt like it was floating on cloud nine at the time. I was dazed from that kiss and wasn't sure when I'd ever get over it.

I held tight to him on the ride, thinking the whole time about that kiss and how perfectly right it felt. How good. I wanted to kiss him again and again. I wanted that sensation a million times over, even if it did give me some kind of otherworldly high that I was so unaccustomed to.

When we finally made it back to my place and we got off the bike, I was slow to follow Sasuke inside, as I was still reeling from his kiss. I couldn't get over the feel and the taste of him, but I was afraid that once we got inside… I might try to take things even further. I knew Sasuke wanted me, possibly as much as I wanted him… but that didn't mean he wanted more than just a little kissing for now.

My body was so wound up, wanting things that I'd ignored for the entirety of my adult life. I would have let him have me back at the lake, right there on the ground because I wanted him that fucking much… even if most women wouldn't consider something like that their ideal first time. I didn't give a fuck… I just wanted him… I wanted him bad.

"Gonna just stand out here all day, or are you coming inside?"

My cheeks heated at this, but I said nothing as I walked right past him and headed inside. As much as I did want him, I didn't want to rush into anything, and not knowing how Sasuke actually felt about it made me feel some type of way too. I didn't know what to think or do, so the first thing I did when I was inside was pour myself a drink.

"Tch. A little kissing and you've had to turn back to the alcohol already?" He did sound annoyed now, even going so far as to shake his head at me.

"Fuck you." I snapped, not giving a damn what he thought. He obviously didn't understand the nerves I was feeling right now. I needed something to calm me down, otherwise I was probably going to wind up calling Kabuto to save me from a heart attack.

Sasuke sighed as he watched me, crossing his arms over his chest while leaning casually against the counter. "Keep fucking around and I will."

Oh hell… My eyes bulged as I stared down at the drink I'd just poured myself before downing it in one go. I was hot all over and desperate to escape now. If I didn't get away from him for a little while, he was definitely going to be the death of me. Leaving my glass on the counter, I started walking off quickly and heading for my room.

"What the hell? You're just gonna leave me?" He asked, walking behind me and seeming to be closing in.

If I would've had my gun on me, I would have certainly pointed it at him. "Don't follow me, Uchiha. I need… a moment." I hissed before hurrying into my room and locking the door.

Surely he wouldn't break it down or anything. He was a pretty considerate guy, so I knew he would give me some time to calm down and come to terms with what had happened between us and what else could be happening sooner. I fell on my bed with a groan, holding my flaming cheeks before rolling around in a frenzy.

Had that really happened? Was I really losing my mind for this guy… Was I serious about giving myself to him so easily. Who was I kidding… I'd wanted him for the longest time… I deserved to have him after waiting for it for so long. Now was no the time to be chickening out and running away from the one thing- guy that I desired.

I still needed to calm down and relax though, so I decided I should take a bath and chill for a bit before facing him again. Who knows… he could have been having even worse thoughts than I was. Maybe he was a total fucking pervert… how was I supposed to know? Shit… it had obviously been a long time since he'd fucked… and I'd never told him I was a virgin… What if he totally killed me on accident or something?

I was totally not going to survive the night if my thoughts and feeling kept at it.

Getting up to head into my bathroom, I was halted midstep by him knocking on me door. "Sakura…"

"I'll be out in a bit, okay. Just give me some damn time." Shit.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, you can come out of the fucking room already."

Dumbass. "You didn't make me mad, I just… need a minute!"

What the hell didn't he understand about this?

"I'm going to take a bath okay…?" I sighed, already calming a fraction.

"Okay… but unlock the door." He said in that no-nonsense tone of his and I rolled my eyes before unlocking the door.

"It's unlocked but don't you dare fucking come in here. I have my gun now and I am not fucking scared to use it."

"Oh, I know you're not." He laughed and I rolled my eyes, turning on my heel and heading into my bathroom without another word.

I wasn't going to rush. I was going to enjoy a nice, long bath and reflect on that kiss and what was to come. For all I knew, it might not happen tonight… but soon enough, I would be a new woman, a woman who had a man… A woman who had Sasuke fucking Uchiha. Shit. Breathe, Sakura, breathe.

Maybe I needed a little more time than the bath alone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, back with an update!**

 **Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and for all reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Love is War**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

.

* * *

I took longer in the bath than I probably had ever taken in my life, but by the time it was over I felt much calmer and at peace. I don't know why I was stressing so much anyway… it wasn't like I didn't want to have Sasuke in every way possible, it was just that I was afraid. I was unsure… I'd never done anything like that before. But, I decided after a long time of thinking that if and when it did happen, it would be meant to be. Until then, I was going to just be myself and enjoy our time together.

Because… I was definitely enjoying our time together.

Once I left my bathroom and went into my room, I dressed in a plain white T-shirt and a soft pair of pajama shorts. I brushed my hair and my teeth and sighed to myself when I finally looked at my bedroom door and knew I was about to face him again. I don't know why I had the feeling that he was just going to jump me or something. I shook off all my worries and opened my bedroom door, walking quickly on my way into the living room before I could chicken out and run back into hiding.

I found Sasuke on the couch, all damp headed and shirtless. My mouth fell open at the sight of him and I continued to gawk at him like an idiot even long after his head turned in my direction and he started watching me.

This was the first time I'd ever seen so much of him. Even staying alone with him all this time, never had I happened across him with him being shirtless. My eyes raked over him, taking in his lean, muscled form and then his tattoos. I had no idea he had any, but they looked damn good. I first noticed the one that started on his upper left arm and ran up his shoulder and down his back. It was a variety of tribals, with his last name worked into it. I found it sexy as hell.

It wasn't until he leaned forward that I noticed the next one, just across his right shoulder blade where there was an abstract blackwork piece that looked really fitting on him. His chest and far too noticable abs were bare, unmarked, and I found myself easily absorbed in the sight of his front as well. I wouldn't deny though, that I had a thing for tattoos… only I didn't know how attracted I was to them on other people until I saw them on him.

"You have tattoos?" I asked stupidly, still gaping at him like the idiot I was quickly turning into.

He lifted a drink I hadn't known he had to his lips and had a sip before answering. "I do."

"Oh." I muttered, averting my eyes in my embarrassment before I forced myself to go and sit on the couch with him, keeping a fair amount of distance between us.

I'd only had two tattoos, and both of them were gang related and both of them had been skinned clean off of me… but, eventually I would get them back. Probably before too long. The thought of this had me looking at my thigh where one of them had been… now there was only a nasty scar in place… but that scar was a part of me just like all the rest of them. Most of the other areas weren't as noticeable as they used to be, but I knew if the one on my thigh was so bad, that the one on my shoulder had to be just as bad.

They felt better now, so I didn't really care. If I could still have Sasuke and he didn't mind my body being scarred then why should I care? I would always remember the incident either way, but I was at peace with the whole situation. I didn't look at my scars as the worst things in the world. I thought more of them in the way Sasuke would… they only proved that I was a survivor. I'd made it through a horrible situation and I'd pushed forward… and I always would.

"You okay?" He asked, seeming a bit worried about it. I supposed it was to be expected with the way I'd acted earlier.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I promised, staring down at my legs instead of looking back at him. "I'm sorry about dumping all that on you earlier."

"You don't need to apologize. It was nice learning more about you and talking to you about the things you're feeling. I'm always here for that sort of thing."

He really was sweet… and on some level… I felt more comfortable with Sasuke than I did with any of my other men. It may have been the attraction, the romantic interest… I honestly wasn't sure what it was, but it was nice to feel so at ease with someone.

I didn't talk about my past with anyone… not even Naruto. These things were never brought up, and not even really thought about up until recently. There had just been so much on my mind and it was nice to have Sasuke, who would listen to me without complaint or judgement. For reasons unknown to me, I wanted to tell him things and talk to him about things I didn't normally bring up… and I wanted to know more about him as well.

I wouldn't question him though, or ask him anything. No matter how much I wanted to know, I would only learn about him if and when he decided he wanted to tell me something. I felt this way because this is how I preferred things. I didn't want to be questioned. If it came to a point of me wanting someone to know something, then I would tell them. Until then, I'd rather just keep it to myself.

Really, I didn't know much about Sasuke and I knew there had to be a hell of a lot more to him. There was a lot of time for me to get to know him better though, and I looked forward to that. I was looking forward to many things and most of them at this point involved him. I hoped more than anything that I wouldn't scare him off with my annoying infatuation but I just couldn't help myself.

"Thank you… for everything." In the short time he'd been a part of the family, he'd been through and done a lot for me and I respected him a great deal for it. I'd always owe him, always feel indebted to him for him saving my life and killing the enemy, which just so happened to be his brother.

"You don't need to thank me for anything, Sakura. Ever."

"But, I do. I want to."

He sighed, his head leaning back and turning towards me then. "Always so difficult."

"Always." I agreed with a nod and then we both starting laughing and the atmosphere felt much lighter. "I should really be thanking Naruto…"

"What for?" He asked curiously and I laughed again.

"For bringing you to me."

Sasuke's lips pulled into a smirk then and in the blink of an eye he had me pulled onto his lap. I squeaked in surprise as this, my entire face turning red as I met his eyes shyly. I didn't understand how he could make me feel like an entire different woman, but he did. Being with him like this… I felt like any ordinary girl. Excited, but nervous. My stomach was full of butterflies and it was suddenly hard to breathe… but I wasn't sure if I'd ever been happier.

His hands cupped my face, his fingers sliding into my hair as he pressed his forehead against mine. His lips were so close. The feel of his breath had me shuddering, along with the close proximity. My hands pressed against his naked chest and I inhaled shakily, craving the touch of his lips. Without even kissing, just being so close to him felt so sensual and in a way electric. For him to make me feel so much, so easily… it just drove me crazy.

Being that he made no further moves, I initiated the kiss. I wanted to taste him and feel those surprisingly soft lips against my own. The first touch was hesitant, since I wasn't very sure of myself but after that Sasuke's fingers tightened in my hair and he held me firmly in place, his lips dominating mine in a way that had me melting against him instantaneously.

My hands moved from his chest, my arms winding around his neck as my mouth opened, granting his tongue access to meet mine. Once his tongue flicked across mine I felt my insides coil with arousal. Never had I felt such a way, yet Sasuke made me feel it effortlessly. My tongue pulled back as I gasped at the alien feeling. A soft hum sounded from him at this and I suspected he knew better than I did how he was making me feel.

Though I was at a loss and unable to move, Sasuke kissed me again, his right hand releasing my hair, fingers caressing my face and neck at once. I shuddered against him, a soft groan vibrating out of me. Head tilting, Sasuke deepened the kiss even further, tongue dancing across mine and each sweep. Soon enough I was on my back on the couch, Sasuke's much larger body looming over me as he continued to kiss me so deeply.

My hands roamed up his arms, over the back of his neck and into his hair. It was still slightly damp but I grabbed two handfuls anyway, my lips breaking away from his with a soft moan as his hand gently ran over my t-shirt across my breast. My nipple perked instantly under his touch and it surprised me at how sensitive my body was. But before I could come to terms with this revelation, the gate's alarm went off.

"Ah, shit… Sasuke… someone is here."

"Damn it." He growled, sitting up. "Who the fuck-"

"It has to be one of the guys." I grumbled, getting to my feet and going to check the camera. "Fucking Gaara and Neji. What the fuck?" My mood took a nosedive and I was already pissed at Gaara anyway.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Sasuke asked, more annoyed than he normally was. I unlocked the gate and sighed.

"I don't know. Better be a good damn reason though."

Sasuke got up and walked to the door. I swallowed hard at the way his muscles flexed as he walked. He was only wearing a pair of black sleeping pants. It was late and time for bed for normal people, so I didn't know what the guys could be stopping by for. They weren't even supposed to leave the club.

I sat back on the couch and waited. Only a moment later Sasuke was walking back towards me, Gaara and Neji right behind him. I scowled at both of them, mainly for the way their eyes were looking over Sasuke so coldly.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" I snapped, demanding answers.

"We've been calling and can't get an answer from you, so we came to check on you ourselves." Neji stated. "I'm glad we did." He added then as his eyes raked over Sasuke.

"I don't need to be checked on. None of you are supposed to be away from the club for any reason." I scolded them. "Taking unnecessary risks is foolish and could jeopardize the entire clan."

"Fuck the feds." Gaara snarled. "You're more important than anything."

"He's right. The Uchiha may be capable, but I can't say I think he's right to guard you alone this whole time. We should stay with you as well."

I stood then, outraged. "Have you lost your fucking minds? I need you both at the club, not here."

"With our jobs on hold, there's nothing much for us to do." Neji shrugged.

Gaara nodded. "We've been sitting around for too long now. It couldn't hurt for you to have more protection. We'll stay."

The way both of their eyes raked over me then had my blood boiling. "Tell me just who the hell gives the orders around here? I'm here to rest, relax and have some peace and fucking quiet. You two annoy the hell out of me."

"We won't be any trouble." Gaara told me, smiling sweetly. "We'll be good to you."

"No. Hell no. I want you both to return to the club at once." I seethed. They were ruining everything.

"Maybe you should have a drink." Neji suggested. "I'll fix you one." He said, turning and walking into the kitchen.

"No wonder you were such an alcoholic before." Sasuke muttered, plopping down onto the couch.

Gaara turned to him with narrowed eyes. "You should watch your tongue, Uchiha."

"No, you should fucking watch yours. Don't piss me off any more than you already have." I hissed.

My hands ran through my hair as I sat next to Sasuke with a groan, and only then did I notice how tense Sasuke was. Glancing at him, my stomach pulled in knots at the way his dark eyes glared coldly at Gaara. Gaara glared right back, seemingly unafraid of the Uchiha. Neji returned and slapped Gaara in the chest with the back of his hand before bringing over my drink. I damn sure needed it.

"Watch it." Neji told Gaara quietly, his voice threatening.

Gaara turned his glare to Neji. Any second and those two would probably be at each other's throats. I rolled my eyes at this and downed my entire drink before standing up and grabbing Sasuke's hand. With a sweet smile, I gave his arm a tug.

"Come to bed with me?" I asked, meaning I would put Gaara and Neji both in their place. Sasuke knew exactly what I was doing and he had a devilish smirk on his face as he stood. I pulled him down the hallway eagerly, ignoring the curses from our two unexpected visitors.

I knew things were bound to end in the worst way possible, but I was going to do whatever the fuck I wanted to do for once. Which was why as soon as I had him in my room, I kicked the door closed and moved my hands to his naked chest. I wanted him. I knew I did. A part of me was afraid of taking that step- of experiencing something new for the first time. But I knew there was no sense in putting it off.

There wasn't much time to mull over my thoughts and insecurities. All was easily forgotten as Sasuke leaned down to capture my lips in a soft kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back. It was almost ridiculous how quickly I could lose myself to him. A shame how badly I wanted him- how badly I wanted this. I craved this moment with him and everything that was about to change for me, just as I had already accepted all the changes I'd already made.

And the changes that had just happened themselves.

The kiss was heating up quickly. I groaned when Sasuke grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled, his other arm wrapping around my waist. He held me tight as his tongue found mine. Just as I was getting used to the kiss and felt like it would never end, he pulled away, his hand around my waist moving to my back and sliding down to my ass. I gasped when he grabbed me. In the next instant he hoisted me up and then I was on the bed and he was on top of me.

I stared into his eyes, recognizing the way he was silently questioning me. The feel of him between my legs and his bare torso pressed against me. Shit. I was sure he was going to be the death of me and I was more than willing for it. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled his head down to me for another kiss- silently giving him permission to do whatever he wanted.

Sasuke kissed me again, his hips grinded down against me and his hand cradled my face. Before I knew it my clothes were gone and so were his. I couldn't bring myself to look at all of him, but I was entranced with the sight of the bits of him I could handle seeing. His face was so outrageously gorgeous, his body was absolutely breathtaking and fuck the way he felt against me-the way he was making me feel-this need, it was too great.

"Sasuke," I gasped when his fingers touched my sex. My thighs were shaking and I was so wet. I was rendered helpless, unsure what to do-if anything.

There was no need nor any opportunity for me to worry about doing anything. Sasuke's hands and mouth were all over me, giving me a high unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. He went down on me, the feel of so overwhelming. It was impossible for me to contain my voice as he drove me higher, bringing me to the peak or ecstacy and beyond.

When he was finally inside of me, I was blown away. The only thing muffling my screams was his kiss. But even Sasuke was struggling, his breaths heavy. Every groan that escaped him drove me more insane. He moved slow, but it was still intense and after what seemed like forever, he gave it to me hard and quicker. My nails dug into his back over and over as I tried to ground myself and with every scratch, he gave me more.

It really did hurt to begin with, even with me being as turned on as I was but with each thrust it felt better. I couldn't believe I'd waited so long to feel such a sensation. As soon as he pulled out and stroked his member through his orgasm-his seed spurting out all over my stomach-I knew I needed this. Forever. Again and again. I could have never tired of it.

I had never been in a daze like the one I was in now. Sasuke had went into my bathroom, come back and cleaned me up and still, I was laying around like I didn't know what the fuck had just happened to me. I just stared at the ceiling, blinking slowly as I thought back over every touch, every kiss, every sensation. I was a little sore, but I actually wanted more. I assumed all that was just inside my head.

My eyes threatened to close, the sweet serenity I felt lulling me to sleep. Sasuke was suddenly in bed next to me, pulling the covers over me before snuggling close. I breathed deeply, finding myself stupidly happy. Could this last? Could I stay happy like this forever… with Sasuke?

I really hoped so.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's been sooooo long since I updated this fic, but only because I was struggling with what I wanted to do. I finally made a decision after writing this chapter three different ways.**

 **Sorry for keeping you lovely readers waiting. I hope you enjoyed the update!**

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you thought? *and what you think is going to happen when morning comes* HEHEHE**


End file.
